When a Demon Loves a Woman
by Gaara's Lover267
Summary: Inuyasha has taken Sango as a mate, Kagome finds our thought Miroku.She leaves only to be attacked by the heartless duo in order to steal the almost complete jewel.injured and left for dead, who is there to pick up the pieces and help unravel her mystery?
1. Chapter 1

**When A Demon Loves a Woman**

By: Gaara'sLover267

**Chapter1: One man's Trash is Another's Treasure**

It was early evening in June as a young ravened haired woman pulled herself out of a well, along with her yellow back pack. Once out she looked at the setting sun and admired the view. "So beautiful, wish I could enjoy those more." She said. After the sun had set the ravened haired woman walked to the village her friends were in. Once there a man in priest robes greeted her. "Oh Kagome you're back, welcome." He said a bit surprised. "Yea I finished all my school work and tests. Where are Inuyasha and Sango?" She asked.

At the mention of that he looked guilty and sick at the same time. "Miroku are you ok?" She asked kneeling in front of him. Miroku looked at her with sad eyes. "Kagome there's something you need to know." He began.

Kagome's heart dropped, "What happened, are they ok?" She asked panicked. "They are fine, but Sango and Inuyasha have become mates." He said saddened. Kagome's breath hitched and tears threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Kagome, I would have rather told you then let you find out." He said.

Kagome's tears fell as she spoke, "When? And why didn't they tell me? Sango knew my feelings for him." She said angrily. "My guess is they've been mates for a while because Sango's pregnant. They just told me because she's starting to show." He said. "I see, well I'm leaving. I don't want to be around back stabbers. Would you care to join me?" She asked. "No thank you, I plan on going my own way with Shippo. He's really looking up to me as a father figure." He smiled. "That's great Miroku, maybe our paths will cross again someday." She smiled. "I hope they do Kagome, good luck and may Buda protect and guide you." He said. "Thank you. Before I leave could you wipe my scent?" She asked. "Of course." He smiled as she disappeared out the door.

About a half hour later Sango and Inuyasha walked into Keade's hut only to see Keade. "Hey old hag, where is Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome?" Inuyasha barked. "I have no idea, but did find these." She said holding up two letters. Inuyasha grabbed one and Sango the other.

Inuyasha opened his and saw it was from Kagome. As he read the letter his stomach sank and had a look of panic on his face. He looked to see Sango had the same face.

"They know, Kagome's gone and says she never wants to see us again." Inuyasha said. "Same with Miroku and Shippo. How did Kagome know? I thought we weren't going to say anything." Sango said. "Miroku told her. I have to go find her and get her to come back. She has the shards." He growled.

Little did Inuyasha know his brother saw the whole thing. "How stupid can you be little brother? The young priestess is very beautiful, powerful, and not human. Soon she will be mine and she will know not all demons are back stabbing liars." He said to himself. With that he quickly jumped out of the tree he was in and went to intercept Kagome. But before he could do so, one of his guards informed him of a problem. Sesshomaru told the guard to follow Kagome and if anything happened to bring Kagome to the castle.


	2. Secrets Revealed, Let the Courting Begin

**Chapter2: Secrets Revealed, Let the Courting Begin!**

It had been only a few hours since Kagome and Miroku parted ways. Kagome was content with the alone time and stopped to admire nature. While admiring the peaceful scenery, Kagome heard rustling in the bushes beside her. She quickly turned to see Inuyasha and Sango walk around them.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh what do I owe the pleasure of my former friends?" Kagome spat. "Former? We're not your friends anymore?" Sango asked. "NO, why would I want to be friends with back stabbing liars?" Kagome asked. "Give me the jewel Kagome." Inuyasha said. "No, sit, sit, sit! That's for lying to me and not telling me you mated her. Now I will be on my way." Kagome said walking by them.

Once Inuyasha was out of the hole he saw red. He leaped and slashed Kagome across the back. Kagome screamed in pain. When Kagome turned around, Sango then stabbed her in the stomach twice. "W…Why?" She gasped out. "We need the jewel to make our wish." Sango smiled evilly. After that Kagome passed out.

Inuyasha and Sango quickly grabbed Kagome's yellow back pack and ran, leaving Kagome to die. Luckily Sesshomaru's guard was nearby and heard her scream. Once he got to Kagome he saw all the blood. 'Lord Sesshomaru isn't going to like this.' Thought the guard. He then picked Kagome up and could feel her life force draining fast. So he took off to the castle.

Once there he took her to the medical wing. "What injuries does she have?" The medic asked. "Two stab wounds to the stomach and four slashes down her back." The guard said. The medic nodded and began brewing tea that would ease pain and making a green paste that would help heal her.

While the medic was preparing his stuff a glow caught his eye. When he turned he saw Kagome's body floating in the air. He watched as her body began to change. Her nails turned to claws, canines grew to fangs, her hair stayed black but her eyes changed to a ruby red, her ears came to a point and ruby stripes formed on her body like Sesshomaru's. On Kagome's forehead a small heart with a star on either side appeared.

After the transformation her body floated back down to the bed. The medic then ran over to check her. Once he looked he couldn't find a scratch on her. 'Amazing, her demon blood must have taken over since she was so close to death.' He thought. After the medic gave her a clean bill of health Sesshomaru's guard put her in Sesshomaru's room.

Hours past and Sesshomaru finally returned to the palace feeing Kagome was there. When he stepped through the doors his eyes widened in surprise to see her transformation had already taken place. 'Seems she's a phoenix Inu. They live forever and are reborn through their ashes should they be killed. Interesting indeed.' He thought to himself.

Kagome then began to moan a little and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" She whispered. "Miko you are in my castle, Although I have yet to receive word of what happened for my guard to have brought you here." He said. Kagome turned to see none other than Sesshomaru, she turned her head to hid her blush. Sesshomaru smirked at this, "Why do you blush Miko?" He asked. Kagome's blush became deeper, "Uh, no reason." She lied as her arousal told otherwise. "Your scent tells me differently Kagome." He said. Kagome looked at him since he'd said her name. 'Oh man what do I do? I am in a room alone with the hottest demon in all of Japan, and I have the hots for him.' She thought.

She was taken out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru sat on the bed and took her hand. "Kagome would you please take a walk with me out in the gardens, I need to ask you a few questions." He said. Kagome looked at him with her mouth slightly open but took his hand as he helped her to stand. Kagome looked down to see she was in a red Kimono that had Phoenix birds all over and a black obi tied around her waist. "Where did this come from?" She asked. "Your maid dressed you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome shrugged still oblivious to the changes that had occurred only hours ago.

Once to the gardens Sesshomaru led her to a bench that sat next to a beautiful koi pond. They both sat down watching as the colorful koi swam around waiting for a quick meal as dragon flies skimmed the water. "Beautiful." Kagome said watching the fish. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you." Sesshomaru said. Kagome turned to look at him wondering if she'd heard him wrong. "Me, beautiful? Are you sure you aren't talking about someone else? Inuyasha has made it perfectly clear that I am nothing, that no one will ever want me." She said looking down. Sesshomaru frowned, "Apparently my idiot half-brother is blind as always. He could never see the finer things in life even as a child." Sesshomaru snorted. "Inuyasha has a lot to answer for I see, Kagome I need you to know something." Sesshomaru said taking her hands in his. "It's been 5 years since I first met you, and from the day you almost hit me with your arrow I fell madly in love with you. I have watched and waited until the day Inuyasha screwed up. For those 5 years I have watched over you, protected you when he was out committing his infidelities. I want to show you the love you deserve, I want to be your one and only. I love you with everything, and you know I would not tell you this unless I truly felt this way. What I am trying to ask is will you do me the honor of becoming lady of the West?" He asked her.

Kagome looked at him with shock, "Alright who are you and what did you do with the real Sesshomaru?" She asked. He smirked, "Kagome I assure you it's me. I know you know this is out of my character, but I felt if I didn't tell you then I'd lose you forever." He said. "But why me, I am human. I thought you hated humans, well besides Rin of course." She said. "You are no human my dear. Take a look at your reflection. And I chose you because you are powerful, strong willed, funny, honest, you're sexy, and your scent drives me insane. My beast can barely be contained." He said.

Kagome leaned over to the Koi pond and saw her ruby eyes and jet black hair and her markings. "What the hell happened to me?" She asked. "Seems this is your true form. You are a Phoenix Inu, and the mark on your forehead indicates you are the Lord of the South's long lost daughter." He said. "But why was I in the form of a human?" She asked. "I am not sure, only your father may be able to answer that." He said. "I have never known my father, can we go meet him?" She asked. "Of course, but will you answer my other question?" He asked. "I would love to be your mate Sesshomaru. Secretly over the years I've developed a crush on you." She smiled. "I see, well we shall leave for the South tomorrow morning. Until then are you hungry?" He asked. "Yea." She smiled.

He smiled and held out his hand and helped her to her feet. As they walked they made conversation. "Can you remember what happened before you woke up here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome pondered a moment before it all came back, "Yes I remember. Inuyasha and Sango became mates and I left. As I walked they both came out from behind some trees wanting the jewel. I sat Inuyasha and started to go on my way, he went all demon on me and slashed my back, then Sango stabbed me twice in the stomach. After that I blacked out." She said. "I see, and did he succeed in getting the jewel?" He asked.

Kagome looked down and then smiled a mischievous smile, "They think they have it when they stole my yellow back pack. But I had the jewel hidden in my bra." She smiled. Sesshomaru smirked, "You are a clever little minx." He purred.

They then walked into the dining hall to see Rin and Jaken conversing lightly before looking up to see Sesshomaru and Kagome. Rin smiled and jumped up, "Kagome!" She said running to her. Kagome looked Rin up and down seeing as she was no longer a mer girl but a beautiful young woman. "Well hello Rin, you have grown so much in 5 years." Kagome smiled hugging her back. "I know, you look beautiful. I didn't know you were a demon." She smiled as they sat down at the table. "I didn't either until a few minutes ago. How old are you now and since when did you stop referring to yourself in the third person?" Kagome asked. "I am 16 now and I stopped referring to myself in the third person when I turned 14." She smiled.

Kagome looked over at the green imp that was staring at her oddly. "Take a picture toad it will last longer." Kagome said. Jaken sputtered at the insult, "Listen here you wench, just because you are demon now doesn't mean you can talk to me like that!" He squawked. "Jaken enough, do not yell at my intended." Sesshomaru said. "You're what? But sire you couldn't want to mate her. She was once a human!" He yelled. Sesshomaru was getting irritated at the imps screaming. "She was never a human, that was only a mask. She is my intended and you will treat her with the same respect I get. If you do not follow my orders I will kill you myself." He sneered.

Jaken closed his mouth and glared daggers at Kagome. Rin giggled, "Jaken quit being such an ass. Kagome is a good person, she has helped you out on more than one occasion so show some respect." Rin said. Jaken nodded and began to eat the food that was served to him. "So Rin, since when did Jaken start being nice to you?" Kagome asked. "Once I hit puberty and beat him to a pulp for almost killing me." She said as she ate her food. "He almost killed you, and he's still breathing?" She asked shocked. "Lord Sesshomaru was going to kill him but I asked him if I could just punish him since I had been taking martial arts lessons." She said. "Ah I see. Sesshomaru will you teach me hand to hand combat?" Kagome asked her soon to be mate.

Sesshomaru smiled, "If you would like." He said. "I would like to be as deadly a killer as you and I'd love to learn how you show no emotion when around others." She said. "Then it shall be done. We shall start in the morning. May I ask why you have a sudden interest?" He asked. "Because I want to be sure I can kick Inuyasha and Sango's ass when we meet." She said pointedly. "I see, very well." He said.

After lunch Kagome and Rin went to the gardens while Sesshomaru went to do some paper work, but not before giving Kagome a small kiss on the lips that left her wanting more. Once out to the gardens Kagome saw Rin smiling like an idiot. "What?" She asked. "I saw that look, you so want Lord Sesshomaru." She beamed. Kagome blushed, "That was sorta my first kiss." She said embarrassed. Rin smiled and placed a hand on Kagome's, "It's ok, I haven't even had my first kiss yet." She said. "I can understand why, any male that comes after you is gonna be chased away by Sesshomaru." Kagome joked. "You have no idea." Rin sighed.

Kagome noticed the slight sadness in her voice. "Is everything ok?" Kagome asked. "It's just that…I sorta have a crush on someone and I am not sure Lord Sesshomaru will approve." She said. Kagome blinked a couple of times and then smiled, "Tell me who he is and I will try and convince Sesshomaru to let you see him." Kagome said. "His name is Ryo. He's Lord Sesshomaru's General's son. He and I have liked each other for about 2 years now, but we're both afraid Sesshomaru won't approve. Could you talk to Sesshomaru about it?" Rin asked. "You have my word, I shall talk to him tonight." Kagome smiled.

The two sat there for a while in a comfortable silence when Rin asked her a question. "Kagome, when are you going back to your time?" She asked. Kagome gasped at the question before a sadness washed over her features. Rin noticed this and looked concerned, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked. "No…you didn't. If I tell you my secret will you keep it?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded, "Of course." She said. Kagome nodded, "Well about 6 months ago I went back to my time only to find out that my mom, grandpa and brother were killed in a train accident. I hid my pain from everyone and grieved alone. No one knows what happens and to keep up appearances I pretended to go home once a month but I really just went and camped by myself near the well." Kagome said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Rin looked shocked and suddenly circled her arms around Kagome's waist and laid her head on her shoulder. "I am so sorry Kagome, if you would like to cry and get it off your chest I am here." She offered. Kagome gladly took her up on that offer because after that the mental block she had placed had finally broken. Kagome sobbed gut wrenching sobs into Rin's shoulder. "I…Never…Got to…say good-bye." She choked out. "Shhh…It's ok. I am sure your family knows you love them and they love you. They are in a better place." Rin said rubbing her back.

Back in his study Sesshomaru felt the immense sadness radiating off of his intended. He turned to look out his window seeing it over looked the gardens. There he saw Kagome crying into Rin's shoulder, 'What's going on?' He thought as he quickly opened the window and floated down to the two. Rin noticed him and motioned for him to stop where he was and slightly shook her head. Sesshomaru stopped where he was a looked on waiting for Kagome to notice him.

After a few minutes Kagome sat up and tried to dry her tears but saw Sesshomaru at the corner of her eye. "Rin could I have a moment with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "Sure, I'll be in the dining hall if you need me." She said as she hugged Kagome one last time before disappearing into the palace. Once Sesshomaru knew Rin was gone he approached Kagome and sat next to her. "Are you well?" He asked concerned. "Yes and no." She said honestly. "Tell me what is troubling you and maybe I can help." He offered. "I will tell you what I told Rin, she and you will be the only ones who know about this. Six months ago when I went back home I came home to an empty house. I had thought maybe my family went out for a day of shopping or something so I waited. Hours went by and no one called or came home. After two days of waiting and worrying I finally called the police. Police are people who protect us and help us when we need help. I called them to file a missing persons report on my mom, brother and grandfather. When the officer on the other end of the phone asked for my name and I told her she immediately asked me to hold. I was then transferred to the captain of the police force. He told me that there had been an accident with my family. He told me that they were on a train headed for Kyushu Japan where my aunt lived for a vacation when another train hit them head on. They were killed instantly. Silently I have been grieving alone for those 6 months and to throw off my friends I pretended to go home once a month but really I would go camp by the well." She said as more tears spilled for her ruby eyes. Sesshomaru felt sorry for her so he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and Sesshomaru realized she had fallen asleep. 'She's been holding it in too long and she's physically exhausted herself.' He thought looking down at her beautiful tear stained face. He gently picked her up and brought her to their room and placed her in the bed. He gave her a slight kiss on the lips before walking out to meet Rin for dinner.

Once down stairs Rin was worried and Sesshomaru saw this. "Do not worry Rin, Kagome is fine. She has just physically and mentally exhausted herself from keeping all the grief in." He said sitting down. "Good, I will do anything to help her feel better." She said. Sesshomaru smiled, "This I know too well." He said as he began eating. Other than that small conversation dinner was quiet and went rather fast. Rin had retired for the night and Sesshomaru sat in his study thinking about certain things. 'First thing's first. How to get my idiot brother back for hurting Kagome." He said but soon smiled as he had a great idea. Sesshomaru scribbled something down on a piece of paper and then placed it in an envelope and sealed it. "Jaken." Sesshomaru called. A few seconds later Jaken ran in, "Yes mil'lord?" he asked. "Make sure this letter gets to Inuyasha and his bitch." He said emotionless. "Yes my lord." He said running out the door with the letter. 'I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru wants with his half breed brother and his bitch?' Jaken thought.

Back in the palace Sesshomaru stood looking at the full moon with a small smile playing at his lips. 'Soon Inuyasha you will know what true torcher is.' He thought before leaving his study to go and cuddle with Kagome.

Once in his chambers he disrobed and only left his hakamas on as he slipped in behind Kagome. Kagome moaned a little at feeling two strong arms wrap around her waist. She cracked an eye to see she was in Sesshomaru's room again, 'How'd I get here?' She thought before the arms mad themselves known again by rubbing her sides. Kagome's face instantly heated up at the close proximity of Sesshomaru. Feeling that she had awoken Sesshomaru gently rubbed her sides. "Sleep koi you will need your rest for tomorrow you begin your training." He murmured in her ear.

Kagome rolled over and looked at Sesshomaru and that's when Sesshomaru saw her blush. "Why are you embarrassed?" He asked curiously. "Well…um…I've never slept in the same room let alone a bed with a guy before." She said as she felt her cheeks get redder. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Do not fret Kagome, I can keep my hands to myself. By the way mates to be here sleep in the same room as each other. Lay down and rest." He said as he rolled onto his back. Half expecting Kagome to roll the other way he was pleasantly surprised when he felt her place her head on his chest and a hand over his well-muscled abs. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the back of her neck so she could be comfortable, and this is the position they stayed in until dawn.


	3. Mother, Father, Daughter Reunion

**Chapter 3: Mother, Father, Daughter Reunion**

As the sun peeked over the horizon Sesshomaru gently moved Kagome so that he could get up and dress. Once he was done dressing he walked over to Kagome and gently shook her, "Kagome time to get up and begin our training." He said. Kagome sleepily shooed him away giving a "give me 5 more minutes" before falling back asleep. Sesshomaru smirked, 'Fine she wants to do it the hard way I can do it the hard way.' He smiled as he walked to the washing basin that is used to wash your hands and picked it up.

Once to the bed he spoke to Kagome again, "This is the last time I ask you to get up." He said. Kagome ignored him and Sesshomaru smiled as he then dumbed the gallon or so of cold water on her head. Kagome jumped off the bed sputtering, she had no idea what just happened. She then looked up to see a laughing Sesshomaru. Kagome growled a vicious growl as she jumped to her feet. "You…why the fuck did you do that?" She screamed at him making him wince from the sound. "You wouldn't move and I asked twice nicely. Now get ready we train in 15 minutes." He said turning to leave. 'Oh I'll start my training now.' She thought coming at him from behind thinking he wouldn't know what hit him. She was sadly mistaken, just as she was about to punch him in the back of the head he whirled around and grabbed her wrist and flipped her over him and onto the bed. "I cannot be brought down that easy. If I did then I'd be dead by now." He smirked at his fuming intended. "Fine I'll get dressed." She huffed as she crossed her arms.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and kneeled down so he was face to face with her. "Did I ever tell you that you're even sexier when you're angry?" he smirked. Kagome's face turned a nice shade of red and before he could say anything else she got up and grabbed her back pack and went into the private hot springs room. 'Who does he think he is dumping cold water on me… I'll show him.' She smirked as she pulled out her training attire which consisted of a sports bra and tight spandex shorts. 'Let's see how he works with this.' She thought as she left the room and made her way to the dojo.

Once in the dojo she saw Sesshomaru there shirtless and in his hakamas. Kagome blushed deeply but regained her composure as he turned to look at her. When Sesshomaru turned to greet her he nearly fell over. "Interesting training attire you have." He said. "This is what we use in my time. I take it you like what you see?" She smiled. He gave her a sexy smirked that promised a lot of pleasure. "Indeed I like what I see. Shall we start our training?" He asked. Kagome nodded, "So what's the first lesson?" She asked.

Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, "The first lesson is to suppress all emotion no matter what." He said. So he began to taunt her and put her through the rigorous trials of what she would come across later in the future. After only 2 hours of showing her where she could improve Kagome had mastered keeping her mask in place no matter what. "Excellent, now lesson two always be observant during battle." He said getting into a fighting stance. Kagome smiled and got into her own, "Come at me when you are ready." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smirked and went for Sesshomaru. He disappeared and Kagome looked around but didn't see him. "What the?" She asked. "Behind you." He said as he punched her in the gut causing her to lose her breath. 'So he wants to play like that. How am I supposed to land a hit?' She thought to herself as she got her breath back. Then a tiny voice in the back of her head spoke to her. 'Remember your martial arts training, combine it with your miko powers and concentrate and you will be able to claim victory over the arrogant lord.' The voice said. 'Right, glad I thought of it.' She smiled to the voice.

Sesshomaru saw this smile and to be honest it kind of creped him out. "Forgive me Sesshomaru I have not been fighting at my best. Now the claws are out." She said letting out a calming breath and relaxing her body. "You are trained in fighting?" He asked surprised. "Yes, shall we test to see who is stronger?" She asked. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Shall we place a bet?" He asked. Kagome tapped her chin and thought for a moment. "Sure, what are your stakes?" She asked. "If I should win we have our mating ceremony in two weeks." He said. "And if I win you give me a back massage every night for two weeks." She said smiling. Sesshomaru smiled, 'I'd give her those anyway but ok.' He thought. "I accept the wager. Shall we begin?" he asked licking his lips. "Yes." She said getting in her fighting stance.

In the blink of an eye Kagome was landing blows to Sesshomaru who was also dishing out some pretty hard hits. 'How the hell did she get so fast?' he thought as he blocked a punch that was meant for his face. "Wondering how I got so fast?" She asked breathlessly. "That and how you read minds." He said as he threw a round house kick that was meant for her head but she blocked it and countered with her own kick. "I concentrate me miko powers, I can sense where you are and will be." She said. Sesshomaru was shocked and in that one millisecond he had his guard down Kagome used it and landed a nice hard punch to his face. Sesshomaru flipped backwards and gently landed on the floor holding his left eye. "Very good Kagome, you used that one second I was distracted to your advantage. That is lesson number 3, use any disadvantage of an enemy to your advantage because they will do the same to you." He said. Kagome landed in front of him and smiled, "So should I count this as my win?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked, "No, I am not done. I was going easy on you now it's time for me to show you how a real warrior fights." He said as he disappeared. Kagome tried to sense where he was but even her miko powers couldn't pin point his location because he was moving that fast. In less than a second Kagome found herself winded and on her back staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell just happened?" She asked sitting up. "I used my agility to win my match. Don't worry love you will quickly learn. How about we go have some breakfast and then go see your father?" He asked. Kagome nodded and took his hand that he offered her.

When they walked into the palace Rin ran into them on her way down for breakfast and she saw all the cuts and forming bruises on both of them. "Do I even want to know how you both got those?" She asked. "Training, we'll be down in 20 minutes for breakfast." Sesshomaru said leading Kagome up to their room.

Once there Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "You go ahead and bathe first. I'll wait." She said. "I was thinking we could bath together." He smiled. At hearing that Kagome blushed a deep red that would make Inuyasha's fire rat kimono look pale. "I…Uh…don't know." She said. Sesshomaru walked over to her and placed his arms around her shoulders, "I promise I will keep my hands to myself. I won't do anything you don't want." He whispered in her ear. Kagome shuttered at the hot breath tickling her neck. She then nodded and he led her to the hot springs.

Kagome took her bra and shorts off and looked up to find Sesshomaru staring. She blushed, "I know I don't look the best." She said. At hearing that Sesshomaru walked over with his towel around his waist and placed a hand under her chin. "You are beautiful Kagome, nothing and no one can match it." He said as he leaned down to take her lips. When Kagome felt his lips on hers she melted with pure joy and soon she responded to the kiss and making it deeper. When Sesshomaru felt this he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, when Kagome happily obliged he quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth. Sesshomaru explored every inch of her mouth and Kagome did the same to him. Feeling his need growing Sesshomaru quickly stopped before things got out of hand, and when he backed away Kagome moaned at the loss of contact.

"If I keep going then I might end up breaking my promise to you and I don't think I would be able to hold back." He said breathlessly. Kagome blushed, "Then don't." She said giving Sesshomaru that lust filled look. "Are you sure? You aren't going to regret it?" He asked making double sure this is what she wanted. She nodded and that was all the go ahead he needed before he crashed his lips down on hers. As they were in their heated kiss Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and walked into the hot springs. He then lifted a clawed hand and gently massaged her left breast as he moved his kisses from her mouth to her neck. Kagome moaned at the feeling she was receiving from his touches.

Sesshomaru then moved his hand to her right breast giving it equal attention earning him another moan in pleasure. Before Kagome knew it Sesshomaru had placed her on the side of the hot springs and spread her legs giving her a sexy smile before kneeling before the beautiful treasure that lay before him. Kagome shuttered in sexual anticipation before she saw him lean in closer and lightly blow on it making her gasp. He smirked before he parted her neither lips and licked her sensitive nub. "Oh!" She moaned out. Kagome was feeling this wonderful feeling, it felt like her body was on fire with a slight tingly sensation. Hearing her reaction to his slight action he smirked before diving his tongue into her waiting core. Kagome sucked in a breath as she tangled her hands into his silver locks. She tried to buck her hips to get more pleasure but he held her hips in place. "S…Sesshomaru…" She panted out. She was close to her orgasm and he could smell it. He continued to move his tongue in and out of her now weeping core. As he did so he glanced up to see Kagome's eyes tightly closed with her face scrunched up in a pleasurable feature and sweat forming on her forehead. Not wanting her to suffer he pushed his tongue as far as it would go into her tight hole and flicked it up and down. "OH KAMI!" She cried out as the coil in her stomach finally snapped and she came to her climax. As her body slightly convulsed Sesshomaru licked up all her sweet nectar and once she calmed he removed his head to look at her.

Kagome was panting as she finally calmed after her first ever male induced orgasm. "Wow…" She panted out. "Oh my sweet Kagome that was just the beginning." He smiled at her as he stood letting her see his massive erection. Kagome gasped, "Wow, how is that going to fit inside me?" She asked. "The body is an amazing thing. I promise I will be gentle." He said moving her legs a little further apart, "If you wish you can lay back." He said. Kagome nodded and laid down on the marble floor as Sesshomaru lifted her legs and he stepped in between them. He then placed his hard member at her entrance and slowly pushed in. It took everything in him not to jerk forward seeing as how tight she was. "Damn….you're tight." He panted. Kagome winced a little in pain as her body adjusted to the huge intruder. Soon her came to her maiden's barrier and stopped to look at her, "This might hurt, but I promise the pain will go away." He said. Kagome nodded and continued. With on flick of his hips her barrier was gone, and once he had shattered it she went to cry out in pain but he caught her lips in a kiss. Her painful moan was muffled in his kiss, Sesshomaru looked down to see blood slightly dripping on the floor and looked at her. "Are you ok, do you want me to stop?" He asked. "N…No. Keep going." She panted. Sesshomaru nodded and slightly pulled out and pushed back in getting a slow rhythm.

It took about 10 minutes for Kagome to not feel any more pain and was now feeling pleasure. Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru began to pick up the pace. "Oh…Sessh…" She moaned. "K..Kagome." He panted. As Sesshomaru kept moving he was having a hard time keeping himself from cumming first because she was so tight, but he refused to cum first because her pleasure came first before his. "S…Sessh faster! I'm…going to cum!" She cried out. Sesshomaru complied with her wish and sure enough a few thrusts later she came harder than she did before. This ultimately threw him into his climax as well and during it he leaned over and bit down between the junction of the right side of her neck and collar bone. Kagome cried out in pleasure and pain and soon the moans of pain became soft breathing from both parties.

Sesshomaru withdrew from her and stood, "That was incredible, are you going to be alright?" He asked concerned that he might have hurt her. "I will be ok, most likely sore but ok. We should bathe, I am sure Rin is wondering why we are taking so long." Kagome said getting into the warm water. "She will know why we took so long." He smiled. "How? She isn't demon she can't sense what we did." Kagome asked. "You now bear the mark of the West. The crescent moon is already forming in place of your heritage mark." Sesshomaru said. "Oh, I didn't know I would get the crescent moon." Kagome giggled.

After washing they both got out and dried off. When Kagome went to put her previous kimono on Sesshomaru stopped her. "I have a different one I want you to wear since you are now officially the lady of the West." He smiled as he walked to his wardrobe. When he came back he was holding a beautiful blue and silver kimono with purple butterflies on it. "Wow, this is beautiful Sesshomaru." She said taking it from him. Then realization dawned on her and she blushed and Sesshomaru saw this. "What's the matter?" He asked. "I don't know how to put on a kimono. We rarely wear them in my time." She confessed. Sesshomaru smiled and helped her dress before dressing himself. Once she was dressed she went to the vanity in the room and did her hair in a nice bun and then placed some make up on. Sesshomaru looked at her and bent down to her ear, "You're beautiful." He whispered. Kagome shuttered at the words, Sesshomaru sensed that her arousal spiked and he smirked. "Come koi, I am afraid if we stay here any longer than I may end up taking you again." He said. Kagome blushed and nodded as she got up and took his arm so that they could go down to the dining hall.

Once down there they saw Rin writing and once Rin saw them she was going to ask what took them so long until she saw Kagome's forehead and neck. "I was wondering what took you so long. Seems you guys just couldn't wait hu?" Rin smirked. "You could say that. Sorry if we kept you waiting." Kagome said. "It's no problem, I already ate. I had the cooks make a brunch for you two. Shall I go get the maid?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded and Rin disappeared into the kitchen, a few moments later she returned with two maid behind her with plates of food. "Thank you Rin, that was really thoughtful." Kagome said. "You're welcome. So what's on the agenda today?" She asked. "Well Sesshomaru is taking me to go see my father in the south. You are more than welcome to come if you want." Kagome said. "No thank you, I have some things I need to do here." She said. "Oh alright." Kagome smiled as she began to eat.

30 minutes later Kagome was standing out at the front gate with Sesshomaru. "So are we walking or what?" She asked. "We are taking my orb. It's faster and we should be at the southern lord's palace in under an hour." He said wrapping an arm around her waist before summoning his orb. Kagome gasped as the white ball engulfed and darted skyward. Sesshomaru felt her sudden spike in fear, "What's wrong?" He asked. "I am afraid of heights." She said burying her head in his chest as he flew. He smirked and held onto her letting her hide her face in his chest.

An hour went by and they descended to the ground, and once Kagome's feet touched the ground she turned to see this beautiful palace. The unique thing about this palace was every intercut detail was carved in jade. "Wow, this is beautiful." Kagome said. "Indeed, your father is known as the jade lord." Sesshomaru said as he led her to the gate where the guards stopped them. "Halt who goes there?" One guard said. "Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome from the Western Lands." He said. "Good afternoon my lord, please follow me." The other guard said leading the pair into the palace.

When they walked in Kagome saw beautiful art pieces made of jade and gold and some of solid jade. Then as they were in a hallway Kagome stopped at huge portrait of a beautiful baby with black hair and red eyes chewing on toy. "Is…that me?" She whispered to Sesshomaru. "I believe so. Don't worry you can ask him anything you need to." Sesshomaru said. Finally the guard stopped at a shoji screen and opened it. "Please wait in this tea room, the lord will be down momentarily. A maid should be in soon with tea." The guard said. "Thank you." Kagome said bowing to him. The guard smiled, "You're welcome mil'lady." He said and then left.

Once the shoji screen was closed Kagome turned to look at some of the art work that hung on the walls. "This art work is beautiful." Kagome said. "Indeed, your father has always had an eye for good quality stuff." Sesshomaru said. "I see, and what of my mother?" She asked. "I am not sure you will have to ask your father." Sesshomaru said.

A few minutes later a maid came in with tea, "Good afternoon my lord, my lady. My lord will be down in 5 minutes." She said bowing and leaving. Kagome then sat down as Sesshomaru poured her a cup of tea and when he handed it to her he saw her hands shaking a little. He then placed his hand on hers, "Calm your nerves mate, everything will be fine." He soothed. "But what if he doesn't believe me or denies me?" She asked letting her worry consume her. "He won't do that. He's been searching for you for a very long time." Sesshomaru said. "Hu, How do you know?" She asked. "Because he's had every lord keep their eyes and noses out to look for you." He said. "Oh I see." She said.

A few moments later the shoji screen slid open and in walked a very handsome demon. He looked to be about 35 years old in human terms, he had jet black hair and ruby eyes just like her. The moment he walked in and set eyes on Kagome he knew she was his daughter. "K…Kagome?" He asked not sure if she was real or not. "Yes…Are you my father?" She asked as her voice cracked a little. "Y…Yes my dear. My name is Hirro." He smiled with tears in his eyes. Kagome then leapt up with tears running down her cheeks and hugged the demon before her. Hirro then hugged his daughter tight not wanting to let her go again. Sesshomaru smirked and let the two have their moment.

Five minutes later they separated and sat at the coffee table. "Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru. I assume you found my daughter?" Hirro asked. "You could say that." Sesshomaru chuckled. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I've known Kagome for 5 years, she traveled with my idiot half-brother Inuyasha and his gang. But at that time she was a human miko. It wasn't until I found out Inuyasha and his bitch attacked Kagome causing her demon powers to spring forth and save her from certain death." Sesshomaru said. Hirro then looked to Kagome, "You were a human at one time?" he asked confused. "Well I was hoping you could shed some light on that area of my life. Ever since I can remember I was a human. I went to a human school and everything." She said. Seeing the obvious confusion she elaborated. "I was raised 500 years in the future by my mother, brother and grandfather. I was pulled into the well because I had the Shikon No Tama in my body. Long story short I broke the jewel and was forced to travel with Inuyasha to find the shards so I could make the final wish on it. But before I could finish the job Inuyasha and Sango turned on me and attacked me. That's when I found out Sesshomaru secretly loved me from the beginning." Kagome said.

Hirro had a look of understanding after she had told him that. "You see Kagome, when you were only a pup our castle was ransacked. You were kidnapped and no one knew where you went. All we knew was that it was a band of cat demons. We sent out search parties looking for you but to no avail. Your mother was devastated and has long since been in a depression." Her father said. "You mean my future mother isn't my real mom?" Kagome asked. "Heavens no child. You were born in this time no the future, but it seemed that fate had a different path for you. Your mother will be thrilled to see you again. Shall I go get her?" Hirro asked. Sesshomaru looked to Kagome and she eagerly nodded. "Very well, wait here." He smiled as he left.

As Hirro climbed the stairs he had a happy bounce and a smile on his face. 'Oh my dearest Kira our baby girl has come back.' He thought. Once to the top of the stairs he went to the first door on his right. Once inside he saw his beautiful mate sitting on the balcony. Hirro then walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Mate, I have some wonderful news." He purred in her ear. The phoenix demoness looked at her mate, "What?" She asked lifelessly. "Our daughter has returned. She waits for you in the downstairs tea room with Lord Sesshomaru." He said. He then watched his mate's facial features turn to surprise. "Are you certain it's our daughter?" She asked hoping that this wasn't some cruel joke. "I am serious. Come she wishes to meet her mother." He said helping his mate to her feet. They then quickly went down stairs and into the tea room.

Kagome turned around when she heard the shoji screen open and in walked her father with a demoness who had fire red hair and the darkest eyes she'd ever seen. She had sun kissed skin and rose colored lips and had a body to kill for. Kagome looked exactly like her except for the coloring of her eyes and hair. Kagome quickly stood and faced the demoness.

Kira eyed Kagome for a moment before she let tears of happiness stain her cheeks as she ran and took Kagome into a hug. "Mom…" Kagome whispered as fresh tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my baby girl is finally home." Her mother cried. After a few moments the group dried their tears and sat at the coffee table sipping on tea.

"So Sesshomaru, I see you have taken my daughter as a mate. I approve." Her father said smiling. "Me too, dear Sesshomaru is the best demon to be mated to. Many demonesses have sought after him but he's always been too picky and turned down every single one." Her mother said. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru, "Is this true?" Kagome asked. "It is." He said. Kagome blushed knowing that she had been picked over everyone else. "When is your mating ball going to be and where is it being held?" Kira asked. "It will be held in 2 weeks-time, Kagome and I haven't decided where to hold it." Sesshomaru said. "Why not have it here? I can have everything arranged." Hirro smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "Would this be acceptable for you?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'd like that." Kagome smiled. "Splendid, dear how do you feel about a ball in two days' time to celebrate you returning to us?" Hirro asked. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who nodded. "That would be fine." Kagome smiled. "Excellent, I shall have the royal tailors summoned tomorrow morning. You and your mother can have some bonding time." Hirro smiled. "That sounds wonderful father." Kagome said. "Well are you all hungry, I believe it is almost dinner time?" Kagome's mom said.

At the mention of food Kagome's stomach began to growl and everyone laughed. So the four went to the dining hall where they shared stories of the adventures they've had and also filled Kagome's mom in on where and how she grew up. Needless to say her mother was speechless and surprised.


	4. Bonding

**Chapter 4: Bonding **

The next day Kagome was soon whisked away by her mother. The tailors were there and ready to begin measuring the two demonesses. "Oh Kagome you don't know how good it is to know that you are finally home." Her mother said. "Yea me too, but I still miss my other family." Kagome said a little saddened. Kira looked at her daughter with a sympathetic look. "Can you not go back and visit them?" She asked. "No, I can't. They were killed in a freak accident. I will never know how I came to live with them." Kagome said. "I'm sorry dear. They did do a wonderful job in raising you." She smiled. Kagome smiled at that, "They sure did." Kagome said.

A few minutes later the tailors entered the room. "Good morning my ladies." They said smiling. "Kagome I'd like to introduce Yukio and Takashi. They are brothers and the best tailors I have. They have made all of my kimonos." Kira smiled. "How do you do, my name is Kagome." She smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you lady Kagome. Now before we get started are there any ideas that you have?" Yukio asked. "Actually yes I do." Kagome smiled as she walked over to her drawing pad she had brought with her.

When she brought it back she flipped over a few pages until it landed on a beautiful western style gown. The fabric was a royal blue; it wasn't poofy but straight down and flared at the bottom. The shoulders straps rested around them instead of on them, and the back dipped low exposing most of the back. "Do you think you could do this?" Kagome asked. Yukio and Takashi looked at the picture and smiled, "This is certainly something new my lady, we will give it a try. Do you want the blue or should you have a different color?" Takashi asked. "I'd like it to be the color of my eyes." She said. The guys nodded. "Mom do you want a dress like this?" Kagome asked. "No dear I will stick to my kimonos. The design will be you, something to show everyone you are different." Kira said.

As the guys got started on measuring and getting fabric and doing alterations Kira got curious. "So where did you get that design for the dress?" She asked. "It's the American's style from the future." Kagome said. "What's an America?" Kira asked. Kagome chuckled, "It's a continent. You have North America which is America, you have South America which has a country called Brazil and a bunch of other countries, you have Europe which it has a bunch of their own countries, and then you have Asia which is where Japan is and a bunch of other countries are. Right now in this time period everyone thinks that this is the only country and it's not. The Earth is round and there are millions of other people, plants, animals, bugs and fish in the world." Kagome said. Kira was shocked, she had no idea that there were other places around the world. "Wow, and how do you know so much?" She asked. "I went to a human school. They teach us all about things. Math, reading, science, literature and many other subjects." Kagome said.

After hearing all about her time in the future Kira was amazed at how smart her daughter was, she knew that if Kagome were raised here she would have been a proper lady and only taught to read and write. It wasn't natural for women to be smarter than a man in this time. "And how does Sesshomaru feel about your studies?" Kira asked. "He's all for it, in fact he doesn't mind if I want to learn more. It intrigues him with what I know." Kagome said. "I see, then you two were made from each other." She smiled.

About 4 hours later Kagome's dress was done and Yukio smiled, "This dress looks absolutely exquisite. I will be making a silk fur cape for you to wear with this, it will clip to the back of your sleeves in the back." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded. Takashi then turned to Kira, "My lady your kimono is also ready. We will make sure we don't need to make any more alterations, you ladies can pick up your stuff tomorrow." He said. "Very good. That will be all." Kira smiled. Takashi and Yukio then left leaving the two women in the room to change back into their clothes. Once done Kira heard Kagome's stomach growl. "Shall we go have some lunch in the garden?" She smiled. But before Kagome could answer her father knocked and then came in. "I think not dear, she is going to have lunch with me. After all we need to bond too." Hirro smiled. His mate smiled and nodded before walking out.

"Come dear, I am taking you somewhere special." Hirro said to Kagome. "Alright, but where is Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "He went to patrol the Western lands to make sure it was safe for travel after the ball tomorrow evening. He said he'd be back tonight." He said. "Oh, ok." Kagome said as she took her father's arm and they walked out.

The two walked out of the castle and into the forest. "So where are we going?" Kagome asked. "It's a surprise dear." Hirro smiled loving the look Kagome gave him. The two walked for a few more minutes in silence before Kagome had a question. "Father, how old am I?" She asked. "522, your birthday is the second month in winter." He said. "My birthday is in January?" Kagome asked. "Is that what the future calls it? Are there other names?" Hirro asked. "Yes the second month of winter is January because the first month is December. The way the future calendar goes is January, February, March which is the beginning of spring, April, May, June is the beginning of summer, July, August, September, October which is the beginning of fall, November and December which the beginning of winter." Kagome explain. "Fascinating, you will have to draw me a calendar." He smiled. "What day is my birthday?" she asked. "It was on the full moon at the end of the month." He said. Kagome thought for a minute and if she did her math correctly then that would put her birthday January 30th. "My birthday is January 30th, wow I never knew." She said. "Why is it important? When did your adopted family celebrate it?" He asked. "Guess the day they found me in the well. We always celebrated it September 24th. And wow were we way off." Kagome laughed. Hirro chuckled as well, "That you were." He said.

About 5 minutes later the two stepped out of the brush and into a small clearing with a pond and water fall. Kagome's eyes became wide and her mouth hung open. "Wow this is beautiful." She said. "I knew you would like it. This used to be the same spot your mother and I took you during the summer so you could play in the water. It was your favorite spot." He smiled remembering the fun times they had together. "Really?" Kagome asked. "Yes, you would always love to try and catch the fish that came close to the edge of the water, and a couple times you fell in." He chuckled. "I bet that was a funny sight." Kagome said. "You have no idea." He said.

"Come I had lunch already sent ahead, there is a blanket and basket over on that rock." He said leading her toward the waterfall. Once to the blanket the two got their food and began to eat. "It's so relaxing out here." Kagome said. "It sure is. After you had been kidnapped I used to come out here alone to think about you and offer my prayers to the Kami to bring you back to us safe. Even though it's 500 years later I am glad that they answered my prayer." He said finishing off his fish. "Why didn't you and mom have any more kids?" Kagome asked. "Well the way a female phoenix demon's body works is, if she is in enough emotional pain her body stops reproduction and will not resume until it goes away. I assume we might have more in the next year or so if that's ok with you." He said. "Wow I had no idea, no I don't mind. I'd love a little brother or sister." Kagome smiled. Hirro smiled at his daughter. "You have such a big heart Kagome, it baffles me to know that Inuyasha and his bitch hurt you so." He said. "Well that's how some people are dad. They act really nice for a while until they get what they want. But too bad for them that I actually hid the Shikon No Tama in my bra, now it's safely locked away in Sesshomaru's vault with heavy security until we collect the last few remaining shards and defeat Naraku." Kagome said.

At hearing that name Hirro looked at Kagome, "Naraku is one demon that needs to be wiped from this earth. How come only you can defeat him?" he asked. "Because I am the Shikon Miko, I am the only one strong enough to send his soul to hell for good. Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend Kikyou is the walking dead and doesn't possess the power to seal him away." Kagome explained. "I remember priestess Kikyou, she used to be the protector of the Shikon No Tama, then we heard of her untimely demise by Inuyasha and how she sealed him to the tree. I guess earlier when you were explaining your story I just didn't get where you played into that part." He smiled. "That's ok. It actually wasn't Inuyasha who killed her, it was Naraku disguised as Inuyasha so the two would turn on each other. You see Naraku was created from a bandit by the name Onigumo. Onigumo was in love with Kikyou because she cared for him after he was badly burned and couldn't move and probably never would again. Knowing he would never get her he sold his soul to the devil and his body was created from demons thus making Naraku." Kagome said. "I see. Your mother and I will do all we can to help you defeat him when the time comes." He said. "Thanks, we will need all the help we can get. Hey I have an idea, would you and mom like to travel with Sesshomaru and I?" She asked. "Thanks for the offer dear but your mother and I will probably stay here. Just send word when you need us and we'll be there." He said. "Oh alright." She said.

"Turning to a new subject, why don't you tell me a little bit about your adopted family." Hirro said. "Well there was my mom she was a wonderful wise woman and always knew what to say to make everything right. Then there was my little brother Souta, he was your typical young boy loving games and hanging out with his friends. He could be a pest at times and we argued just like any brother and sister would but he was always there when I needed him and I for him. Then you had my grandpa, and boy so many words could describe him. He was weird and always loved to talk about his old demon stories. He even gave me several artifacts that he thought would help me ward off demons when I began traveling here. I just gave them to my cat Bouyou. We were a pretty tight nit family and I miss them a lot." Kagome said a little sad. "I am sure you do dear, they sound like wonderful people. Tell me were there any demons in the future?" Hirro asked. "If there were I couldn't sense them with my Miko powers." Kagome said. "I see, so it's possible all demons die out and humans take over?" He asked. "It's possible but I don't think so." She smiled. He smiled too.

A few moments later Hirro pulled out a box and handed it to Kagome. "I had this made for you when you were a child and hand planned on giving it to you on your 200th birthday." He said. Kagome took the medium sized box and looked at it. She then opened it to see a beautifully hand crafted tiara. It was silver with an intricate design of a phoenix across the top. The eye of the bird was ruby red the body and tail was outlined in diamond, sapphire, and rubies. "Wow, this is beautiful, thanks dad." She said hugging him. Hirro smiled and hugged his daughter. "I'd like you to always wear this to show your heritage." He said. "But I don't want it to get stolen or broken when I travel." She said. Hirro smiled, "Do no worry Kagome, I had a charm put on it. Once you place it on your head it stays, it will not fall off and anyone who tries to touch it save for you and your mate will be zapped." He smiled. "Well in that case ok I'll wear it. Thank you." She smiled. "You are welcome, so do you think we should head back?" He asked. "Yea dinner will be soon and I want to be there when Sesshomaru comes back, plus I'd like to go to bed early since the ball is tomorrow." She said. "Alright then, let's go." He said helping her to her feet. After that the two were on their way back to the castle.

It took a little longer to get back to the castle since Kagome and Hirro slowed their pace to they could talk a little more. Once in the castle they saw Sesshomaru about to head upstairs. "Sesshomaru my boy, how was the patrol?" Hirro laughed. "Uneventful save for a few minor irritations, but they will no longer pose a threat." He said. His eyes then went to the tiara on Kagome's head. "You look beautiful Kagome, that tiara looks wonderful." He said kissing her cheek. "Thanks, my dad wants me to always wear it. He put a charm on it so anyone other than us can't touch it and it doesn't move when I fight." She smiled. "Clever, shall we go get ready for dinner?" He asked. "Yes, I need a bath. I'm all sweaty from the walk back, we'll be down shortly father." Kagome said taking Sesshomaru's arm. "Very well, I shall hold off dinner until you arrive." He smiled walking off to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru then led Kagome upstairs and to their room. Once there he closed and locked the door. "Care to join me my sexy mate?" She taunted. Sesshomaru turned around to see she has already undone her obi and the kimono hung openly covering just enough of her body to make him want to see more. "I think I could use a good soak." He teased. "Oh?" She smiled as she walked into the hot spring room. Sesshomaru walked after her quickly taking off his clothes and grabbing a towel to cover up.

Once in the room he walked up behind Kagome and began to kiss her neck and slowly slid off her kimono. Kagome moaned a little at the softness of his lips. "You…turn me on to no ends my little miko." He whispered into her ear. Feeling his hot breath on her ear caused her whole body to break out in goose bumps. "Do you feel what you do to me?" he asked rubbing his now painfully hard member against her back. Kagome turned and smiled sexily, "I do now." She said before crashing her lips down onto his. Sesshomaru began to kiss back with equal force and slowly backed her up into the springs.

Once in the water he broke the kiss and sat down, "Come mate, show me what you can do." He smirked at her. Kagome blushed, she had no idea what to do. So Sesshomaru helped her by placing her over his lap. 'He's giving me the chance to be dominate. Wow better take it.' She chuckled to herself.

Kagome slowly lowered herself onto his erect member and hissed in slight discomfort seeing as this was only the second time they had ever had sex. Once he was all the way inside her he grunted with pleasure feeling her soft muscles contract around his cock. Kagome then began to move at her own pace while trying to find her spot, once she had her spot she began to pick up the pace and moan. "Oh…Kami!" She cried out. "Oh yes Kagome…" He panted. Soon Sesshomaru began to flick his hips with Kagome's only heighting her pleasure. "S…Sessh…my legs are gonna…give out." She panted. At hearing that Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and spun her around so that way she was sitting where he was but he pulled her out of the water to sit on the side of the hot springs. "Boy…this brings back memories." She moaned out. Sesshomaru chuckled but began to pound into her harder and faster. "Sessh…I'm gonna cum!" She cried out feeling the coils in her stomach tightening. "Me….Too…" he panted out. Two more quick hard thrusts they both came to their climaxes.

Waiting a few minutes to come down from their high, the two sat there panting heavily. "Damn…that was good." She said. "You think that was good, just wait til tonight my sexy minx." He said kissing her before dunking himself in the water. "Ooo…I can't wait." She said shuttering in delight.

The two quickly bathed, dressed and hurried down to the dining hall not wanting to keep everyone waiting. After they were seated dinner was served and light conversation ensued. Dinner weren't fairly fast and that was when Sesshomaru and Kagome bid everyone a good night. And for the next few hours Sesshomaru made love to Kagome.

'Best bonding day ever.' Was her last thought before she finally drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Kagome's Day

**Chapter 5: Kagome's Day**

Two Days before

"You there, half-breed!' Jaken squawked at Inuyasha. Sango and Inuyasha looked up from their lunch to see Sesshomaru's vassal hobble up to them. "What does my asshole brother want?" Inuyasha snorted. "I do not know you filthy half breed. He just ordered me to give this to you." Jaken said handing him a letter.

Sango walked over, "What does it say?" She asked. Inuyasha opened it to see it was an invitation. "He is inviting us to his mating ceremony in two weeks' time at his place. Humph, he probably wants to rub that he now has a mate in my face." He said. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to who his mate is?" Sango asked. "Just a little, I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe someone that way might know where the jewel is since it wasn't in the wench's back pack." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded. "Tell my brother we'll be there." Inuyasha said. Jaken nodded and left. Then for the rest of the day both Inuyasha and Sango were trying to figure out who in their right mind would want to mate Sesshomaru.

The next day Sesshomaru showed up surprising the two. As usual Inuyasha was on his feet with his sword drawn and growling. "Calm yourself mutt, I am not here to fight. Just to tell you the mating ball has been moved to the Southern Lord's palace. Be there in 12 days and don't be late the celebration starts at sun down." Sesshomaru said as he turned and left. Sango looked at Inuyasha and they both shrugged.

Present Time

The morning was cloudy with light rain. It was about an hour after sunrise and both Kagome and Sesshomaru were awaken by a knock. "Enter." He said gruffly. Then in walked Kagome's maid, "Sorry for the wakeup call my lord, but it's time for Lady Kagome to start getting ready. The guests will be arriving soon." She said. "Soon? I thought it didn't start til sundown." Sesshomaru said. "No my lord, the ball begins at noon." She said. "Very well, you may leave. Come back in ten minutes to get my mate." He said. She nodded, bowed and left.

Sesshomaru then shook Kagome lightly, "Time to rise mate, we need to dress." Sesshomaru said. Kagome opened her eyes and sighed, "Alright." She said yawning. He smiled at his mate as she climbed from the confines of their bed and walked to the hot springs room. "Care to join me?" She smiled at him. "As much as I would enjoy that I must decline mate. Seems the ball starts at noon and I need to get ready and see where I am needed." He said. "Suit yourself." She said as she disappeared behind the door.

Kagome sighed as she stepped into the hot water, 'Ah, this feels so good.' She thought before she dunked under the water getting her hair wet. She then grabbed the shampoo and lathered her hair before dunking under the water again. When she surfaced she hadn't noticed the new presence with her. "Can I help you wash your hair dear?" a female voice asked. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin, "Holy crap mom, you scared me." Kagome said placing a hand over her now racing heart. "My apologies dear, I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled. "That's ok, sure you can put conditioner in my hair. So have you already bathed?" Kagome asked. "No, that's the reason why I asked to wash your hair." Kira chuckled as she disrobed and then got into the water.

Kagome saw her mother's body was lean without as much as a stretch mark. Kira situated herself behind Kagome and began to run her hands through her daughter's hair while pouring conditioner into her hands and running it through hair. "Can I ask you your secret on how you don't have stretch marks from being pregnant with me?" Kagome asked. Kira smiled, "I used a lotion our healer gave to me. I rubbed it on my belly every night and I didn't get a single stretch mark. Why are you with child?" She asked. Kagome blushed, "No, not yet." She said. "I see, I guess it would be too soon." Kira chuckled as she rinsed Kagome's hair.

After she was done washing Kagome's hair she washed her own as well as her body. "Shall we get out and get dressed?" Kira asked. "I suppose." Kagome smiled while getting out and grabbing two towels.

Once the women were dry they placed on simple white yukatas and left the room to go get their dresses put on. The maids helped them both but Kagome's was more simple to put on rather than her mother's which was a layered kimono. After the dress was on Kagome looked at herself and smiled, she looked beautiful. She then placed her tiara on and turned to her mother. "Well how do I look?" She asked. Her mother gave her a once over and chuckled, "Dear you look beautiful, but you really need to do something with your hair." She said walking over to her. "Oh, and what did you have in mind?" She asked.

Kira looked at her daughter and thought for a moment and then got a great idea. "I think you should have it in a tight bun with your tiara in front of it." She smiled. Kagome nodded and let her mother put her hair up and once done Kagome placed her tiara in its rightful place. "There, now you are gorgeous. Here is the cape that Takashi made, I'll clip it to your back and we can leave. I sense the other lords and ladies approaching." She sighed.

Kagome looked at her and knew something was wrong. "Are you alright mother?" Kagome asked. "Yes, I am just very happy to finally announce you have come home and are Lord Sesshomaru's mate." She said wiping a tear away with a cloth. Kagome smiled, "It's ok, dry those tears. It wouldn't suit anyone to see the Lady of the South with tears." Kagome chuckled. Kira laughed, "No I suppose it wouldn't would it?" She asked.

The women then walked outside to meet their mates at the gate to greet the other lords and ladies before the party. When Sesshomaru saw Kagome his jaw nearly hit the ground. She was absolutely the most beautiful creature the Kami themselves had ever created. Sesshomaru looked at how her beautiful raven locks were tightly held in a red silk netted bow, with just two long pieces to frame her angel like face. His eyes traveled down to see her ruby red dress showed an ample amount of cleavage and the sleeves hung on her shoulders and her cape was fastened to the back of her dress as it followed behind her when she walked. "You look absolutely beautiful Kagome, actually beautiful doesn't begin to describe how you look." Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed, "Thank you." She said still blushing.

Hirro smiled at his daughter, "Dear you have the beauty your mother does and no one in the world could ever hold a candle to you." He said. "Thank you father." Kagome said. "Here come the other two lords and their mates." Hirro said.

The first to arrive was the Lord of the North, his name was Lord Ryo and his mate's name was Akina. "Lord Ryo how good it is to see you! How do you do Lady Akina?" Hirro smiled while kissing the hawk demon's hand. "Oh Hirro you always were a big flirt. And who is this pretty little flower?" Akina asked. "Meet my long lost daughter, Kagome and her mate." He smiled. "My word, so it's true, you have returned. And your mate…" Akina smiled looking up at the great demon lord of the West. "Lord Sesshomaru." Ryo said nodding acting as if he was too good to even be there. "Lord Ryo, are you going to acknowledge my mate?" Sesshomaru asked. Lord Ryo rolled his eyes, "It's a pleasure I'm sure." He said in a stuck up way and walked away tugging his mate along with him.

Feeling nervous that she had done something to irritate Lord Ryo, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru leaned down and nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry mate, the little prick always acts like that to everyone. He thinks he's too good for anything. I am actually surprised he's here." He said. Kagome made the 'oh' face before turning to meet the other lord.

When Kagome saw the next lord she nearly had a heart attack, because standing before her were two wolf demons and their son. "Kouga?" Kagome asked. Kouga looked to the woman who had spoken his name and blushed. "Kagome…is that you?" He asked. "Son, you know this girl?" The older male wolf demon asked surprised. "Yes father, this is my good friend Kagome. The Shikon Miko I told you about." He smiled goofily at her. "You mean the one you have chosen to mate?" He asked.

At hearing someone else had made a claim on what was already his Sesshomaru growled low and his eyes flickered back and forth between gold and red. "Wolf you have no claim on the woman." Sesshomaru hissed. Kouga growled even lower barring his fangs at Sesshomaru. "Lord Yuhaka, control your son. Kagome explain what is happening, I don't need a full out demon battle out here right before the ball." Hirro demanded.

Kagome turned to her father, "Kouga is a really close friend of mine. He thinks I am going to mate him, but I never looked at him that way. When I was still human he kidnapped me because I could see the jewel shards. I saved him and his pack from the birds of paradise. Ever since then he's always called me his woman." She explained. Hirro sighed and walked over to Sesshomaru, "Calm yourself son, Kagome can handle this." He soothed. Sesshomaru's beast slightly retreated but was still brimming at the edge just in case the wolf got cocky. Kagome looked at Kouga, "I am not your woman Kouga. I never was and never will be. If you had taken the time to scent me, then you would have already known I belong to Sesshomaru." She smiled looking lovingly at her mate. Kouga stopped growling and scented her and sure enough she smelled like mutt face's brother.

Kouga took Kagome's hands but heard a feral growl behind him from Sesshomaru. "Kagome, I thought you were to be my woman? How did you fall in love with asshole's brother?" He asked. "Kouga I love you like a big brother and nothing more. Inuyasha hurt me and Sesshomaru saved my life and also told me how he really felt about me. Secretly since I've known Sesshomaru I've always loved him." She blushed. Kouga growled, "Mutt face hurt you, how?" He asked. "He took Sango as his mate and she stabbed me while trying to make off with the jewel shards, but unbeknownst to them I kept the jewel in my bra so they only took my bag." She explained. "I see, well if I can have you as a sister then I will gladly accept and heed to your mate. I am truly happy that you are finally happy. Congratulations Lord Sesshomaru and my apologies for challenging you." Kouga said baring his neck to Sesshomaru in submission. Sesshomaru huffed but nodded, "I accept your apology wolf." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, very good my son. Now for introductions, Lady Yuhaka meet my long lost daughter Kagome and Sesshomaru's mate." Hirro smiled. "It is really nice to meet you Lady Kagome. My name is Lady Haruko." She smiled. "Nice to meet you Lady Haruko." Kagome said. "Come child let us go speak and have some fun." She smiled taking Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at her father, "Are there anymore lords and ladies I have to meet?" She asked. "No, you just had to meet the other two major Lords and ladies. Everyone else are lesser Lords and Ladies and they will meet you when I introduce you later." Hirro said. "Go on honey, go make some new friends." Her mother smiled. Kagome had no choice seeing as the energetic wolf demoness was practically pulling Kagome into the palace.

Once inside Kagome and Haruko were talking with a bunch of lower demonesses. "So you're princess Kagome, long lost daughter to Lord Hirro?" A lizard demoness asked. "Yes." Kagome said. "You are very beautiful. Many demonesses would kill to have your beauty." She said. Kagome blushed, "I don't think I am pretty at all. In fact I see a lot of demonesses who are much prettier than me." She said shyly. The lizard demoness smiled, "Don't be so modest princess. You are very beautiful, any male here would die to have you on their arm. Speaking of males, are you here with anyone?" She asked. "Kiyoko! Mind your manners. You don't ask the princess who she is seeing." Haruko snarled at the lizard. "I…I'm sorry princess Kagome, that was rude of me." Kiyoko said bowing low. "It's ok Haruko, really she isn't being rude. In my time it was ok to ask those kinds of questions." Kagome smiled. "In your time?" Haruko asked. Kagome blushed, "Yes, You see I wasn't raised here. I was sent to the future through the bone eaters well in Inuyasha's forest when I was just a small child. There my adopted mother raised me." She said shocking the two demonesses. "Now Kiyoko about your question, he's standing over there talking to my father." She blushed.

Kiyoko looked over to see two males talking to the lord, one was a demon she knew as Uji and the other was the Lord of the West Sesshomaru. Kiyoko smiled, "It's Uji isn't it. That demon always has certain charm to him to get any woman." She smiled slyly. Haruko laughed and Kiyoko looked at her oddly. "What?" She asked. "Try again sweetie." Haruko smiled. Kiyoko's mouth hung open, "No way, you're with Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked in shock. "Y…Yes. He's my mate." Kagome smiled. Kiyoko looked at Kagome's forehead and noticed the now slightly brighter crescent moon. "I would have never guessed Lord Sesshomaru would ever find someone who puts up with his strict ways." Kiyoko said. "He's actually not that bad once you get to really know him. He's very loving to those he loves and cares for." She said. "Yea, but the trick is to be one of those two and that is very hard to get. It takes demons years just to get enough respect from him to be allowed to work for him or even be in his army." Haruko said. Kagome looked at her in shock. "Really? So every demon that works for him he's known for centuries?" Kagome asked. "Yes, or longer. Some of the staff has been there since he was a pup or even before when his mother and father ruled the West." Haruko said. "Wow." Was all Kagome could muster.

Soon Kagome noticed a few males had their eyes on her and it was making her blush. "Hey, Goji I think I am going to talk to the princess." A tall peacock demon told his friend who was also a peacock. "Good luck Haru, she's very sexy." Goji said to his friend. Haru nodded and then walked over to Kagome, Haruko and Kiyoko.

"Good evening ladies, may I have a moment with the princess?" Haru asked. Haruko was almost reluctant to leave but Kiyoko pulled her away so the two could have a moment. Kiyoko explained to Haruko that it wasn't uncommon for the princess to talk to or even dance with another male other than her mate. Haruko nodded and the two of them went to talk to some other demonesses.

Kagome looked at the demon in front of her and blushed a deep red and Haru saw this. "Why do you blush princess?" He asked amused at her shyness. "You are a very beautiful demon, may I ask what you are?" She asked. Haru smiled, "I am an albino peacock." He said. Kagome looked him over, he had white hair with wisps of red and he had red eyes with no pupil. "Wow, I have never met a peacock demon before." She giggled. "And I have never met such a beautiful phoenix demon before. You look just like your mother but with your father's hair and eyes." He said. "T…Thank you." She said feeling even more embarrassed. "What is your name?" She asked him. "Oh my apologies princess Kagome, my name is Haru." He said bowing to her. "It is very nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

Haru then took her hand and looked up at her, "May I have this dance?" He asked. Kagome looked around and saw others dancing to the music she just now realized was playing. "You may." She said and let him lead her to the dance floor where he placed a hand on her waist and held her other hand and led her around the dance floor.

Across the room Sesshomaru glared at the peacock demon who held his mate. Hirro saw this and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm yourself Sesshomaru. She is allowed to dance with other males, it is her coming out ball." He said. "Just so long as that male doesn't try anything." He glared. Hirro laughed, "Honestly son, I don't think he is dumb enough to do so. Doesn't everyone know she's your mate?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked down at the old demon with surprise, "No, we haven't announced it yet remember? The mating ball is in 12 days' time here." He reminded Hirro. "Oh that's right, how could I forget that?" He chuckled. Sesshomaru sighed, he really didn't want to share Kagome tonight. All he wanted to do was sweep her off her feet and taker her to her room where he would make sweet love to her, but he knew that would have to wait.

Haru led Kagome around the floor and then out onto a balcony that over looked her father's garden. Once they couldn't hear the music anymore he let her go and stood next to her as they looked at the garden. The sun highlighted the garden just right and made the flowers look absolutely beautiful.

Kagome then turned to ask Haru something when all of a sudden he crashed his lips down on hers. Kagome immediately pushed him away and glared at him, "What the hell, why did you just do that?" She demanded. "Awe come on princess, you know you liked it." He smiled grabbing her wrist again and pulling her towards him to kiss her again. "LET ME GO!" She yelled as she reared her hand back and slapped him as hard as she could. Haru stumbled back at her power and rubbed his now throbbing cheek. Kagome turned to run inside and Haru ran after her angry she had hit him. "No one hits me you stuck up bitch!" He yelled as he used some of his strength to push her really hard.

Sesshomaru had been talking to Kagome's mother when he heard Kagome yell and then saw her run inside only to be roughly pushed by the prick she was dancing with. He saw Kagome fly forward to the table laid out with desserts and someone was standing right where she was going.

Kagome gasped when she felt Haru push her and panicked when she couldn't stop herself from being air lifted and thrown toward a demon who was standing at a table. "Look out!" Someone cried. The demon who was at the dessert table turned around holding a knife he was using to cut a piece of cake when Kagome crashed right into him. Kagome gasped as she rolled off to the side. Sesshomaru and her father were next to her in an instant and gasped at what they saw. Kagome was gasping for breath and trembling as she saw the dessert knife stuck through her left breast. "Kagome…hold on honey. Guards!" Hirro yelled.

In mere seconds four guards came running in. "Yes my lord?" They said. "Two of you take my daughter to the healers chambers and the other two arrest this peacock demon." Hirro demanded quickly. "Yes my lord." They said doing as ordered.

Sesshomaru turned red eyes on Haru who was now slightly scared. "You…I will kill you for what you did to her." He growled lunging forward, but was stopped by Hirro. "No, Sesshomaru. Go be with your mate, she needs you. I will deal with this trash." Hirro said firmly which left no room for arguments. Sesshomaru growled but left to go be with Kagome.

"M…Mate? Princess Kagome is mated to Lord Sesshomaru?" Haru asked in disbelief. "Yes, didn't you see her crescent moon on her forehead or scent her?" Hirro glared at the demon. "N..No." He said as he was being apprehended. "Too bad, for your assault on my daughter on her big day I sentence you to death." Hirro hissed. "DEATH? Don't you think that's a bit excessive? All I did was kiss her and push her. I didn't stab her, that was an accident!" Haru yelled. "You kissed my daughter? Why did you push her?" Hirro asked. "Because she pushed me away and slapped me." He growled. "That should have been your hint you stupid whelp. Get him out of here, put him in the dungeon. He will be executed tonight. As for the party, anyone who isn't staying the night please leave." Hirro said and then left with Kira to go see Kagome.

In the healers room Kagome's breaths were coming quicker and shallower. "Can't you do something…She's dying!" Sesshomaru roared. "May I speak to you outside my lord?" The healer asked. Sesshomaru took one look at Kagome and turned. "You have 30 seconds to explain what you need to before I do something myself." Sesshomaru said walking past him. The healer walked out with him and shut the door over so Kagome couldn't hear them. "My lord there is nothing I can do for her. If I take out the knife she will bleed out. The knife has punctured her heart and it's too badly damaged to heal or fix it. I am sorry my lord." The healer said patting him on the shoulder as he went back inside the room to try and make Kagome's last few minutes comfortable.

Sesshomaru stood there with a shocked expression. 'She can't die…I have finally become whole, I am finally happy…I can't lose her. Wait the sword.' He thought looking at the heaven's fang, but before he could take it from its sheath Kira stopped him. "Sesshomaru, we heard what the healer said. Do not worry, Kagome will die but you will see something truly amazing. Right now all we need to do is be by her side giving her our love and support." She said taking Sesshomaru's hand and leading him into the room Kagome lay desperately trying to take a breath.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "I love you." He said to her as a tear slipped down his porcelain skin. Kagome saw this and shakily lifted a bloody hand and wiped it away, and right as she did her arm dropped to the bed unmoving. Sesshomaru looked at his beloved as he couldn't hear a heartbeat any longer. "No…" he whispered.

Suddenly Sesshomaru dropped her hand that he was holding seeing as her skin became extremely hot, and all at once her entire body spontaneously combusted into a roaring hot flame. Everyone stood back as they saw her beautiful body slowly turned to ash right before their eyes. Once her body was nothing but ash the only thing left of her was her tiara that her father had commissioned for her. Sesshomaru picked it up and held it close.

A few moments later they all saw her ashes began to glow and take shape. Sesshomaru saw the ash blow away and there lay a naked Kagome, breathing and alive as ever. Sesshomaru was amazed alright, then he remembered and he almost felt stupid. 'Phoenix demons can't die, for if they die or are killed they are reborn through their ashes.' He thought.

Kira saw that he was feeling really dumb right now and laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, most demons forget that we phoenix demons can't die. Don't think anything of it my boy. She will be weak for a few hours so make sure she's ok. Her father and I are going to see that everyone is gone." Kira said kissing him on the cheek. He only nodded and took a seat next to Kagome.

The healer placed a blanket over Kagome and smiled at the young lord. "I am sorry I scared you like that my lord. I am a new healer and had forgotten that phoenix demons are reborn through their ashes." He said bowing. "It's ok, seems I forgot that information myself. When will she wake?" He asked. "She should be awake in a few minutes, once she is awake you may take her to your chambers where she can rest. I recommend she get at least 24 hours sleep to have her at fully strength." The healer said. Sesshomaru nodded and took Kagome's hand.

**In Heaven**

Kagome awoke to a blinding white light, so she placed her hand over her face to shade her eyes and try to see where she was. When her vision had acclimated to her new surrounds she saw beautiful white clouds with houses, swimming pools, water fountains and lots of people with what looked like wings. 'Am I in…' she thought before someone spoke to her. "Heaven? Yes, you are in heaven my dear but not for long." The person said next to her.

When she looked up she saw a man with white hair in a high pony tail and battle armor. "Yo…Your Lord Inunotashio…" She said wide eyed. He smiled at her, "Yes dear I am, but this isn't about me. I came to ask you if there was someone you would like to see before we send you back to the land of the living?" He asked her. "You mean I am not going to stay dead?" She asked. "No dear, you are a phoenix demon. You are reborn through your ashes. But when you do die it's only temporary and you always come here." He smiled. "Oh wow cool I forgot about that. But yes I would like to see my adopted mother. I have questions for her." Kagome said. Inunotashio smiled and nodded, "Come with me, you may speak to her at her house." He said. "House?" She asked. "Yes, all the angels here get their own house. It has all the comforts of the living world and then some. The wings are a great bonus." He joked with her. Kagome chuckled, "If only Sesshomaru could see you now." She smiled.

Inunotashio stopped and looked at her, "You travel with Sesshomaru?" He asked. "Look at my head my lord." She teased. Inunotashio saw the brightening crescent moon on her forehead and then gasped. "He mated you? Wow this is great news, my son has finally found a mate! And you are so beautiful, tell me how is his attitude now?" He asked hoping it had changed. "Oh it hasn't changed toward the people he hates, but he is a very loving mate." She blushed. "And how is he toward Inuyasha?" He asked hoping the brothers had put aside their differences. But to his surprise Kagome growled at hearing that name, "Neither of us like him, in fact we both want to kill him and his bitch." She hissed. "What happened?" He asked. "Inuyasha sliced my back open and his bitch "killed" me and they thought they were running off with the Shikon no Tama when they stole my bag." She said. "The Shikon No Tama, it is back in the world of the living?" He asked. "Yes, I am the Shikon Miko." Kagome said. "Well now, this is a treat. Come dear your mother is waiting." Inunotashio said leading her to a house that looked exactly like the one she lived in. "Go ahead, I shall wait out here until you are done." He said. Kagome nodded and took a shaky breath before she walked to the house and opened the door.

"Mom?" Kagome called out. "Kagome, dear oh I have missed you so much!" Her mother said coming around the corner and hugging Kagome. "I have missed you too." She said hugging her. Her mother let her go and smiled at her daughter, "I am guessing you have questions don't you?" She asked. "Yes." Kagome said. Her mother looked at her and smiled, "Come into the kitchen we can have tea and talk there." She said.

Once in the kitchen Kagome sat down and saw that everything in this house was the exact same as the one they used to live in in the world of the living. "How is everything the same here?" Kagome asked. "Here in heaven dear they want you as comfortable as possible so the transition isn't such a shock. It helps people not freak out or break down as much once the realization hits that they are actually dead." Her mother said. "Oh, that makes sense. So where is Souta and grandpa?" Kagome asked. "I sent them out because it would be easier if it were just the two of us." She said placing the tea on the table. Kagome poured a cup and help the mug.

"So are you here to stay Kagome?" her mom asked. "No, anytime I die I will temporarily be transported here until I am revived again." Kagome explained. "But how is that possible?" She asked. Kagome looked down in to her mug and sighed, "Actually mom I am a demon. I am a phoenix Inu, and anytime I die I am reborn through my ashes. I wanted to ask when did you find me and where did you find me?" Kagome asked. Her mother looked shocked at the demon news but looked down as if trying to remember that fateful day.

"I found you in the well 17 years ago, you were only about 3 I am guessing. You were disoriented and crying for your mom and dad. I got you out and grandpa and I cleaned you up and fed you. For a three year old you were a very good speaker and had told us your name was princess Kagome. So we kept that name, your grandpa put a suppressing spell on your memory before he put a concealing spell on your demon appearance. Then we got you prepared for school and not to long after that I got pregnant with Souta. We raised you as our own, we had no idea where you had even come from until you were pulled into the well when you turned 15. I hope you can forgive us for keeping that a secret." Her mom said a little saddened. "It's ok, you had a good reason too. I mean it wouldn't look good for a three year old to run around saying she's from a time of lords and ladies where we fight demons." Kagome chuckled. Her mom chuckled too, "Did you find out who your real parents were?" Her mom asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes his name is Lord Hirro and my mother's name is Kira. They are the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands." Kagome said. "I see, and I assume you live with them now, or are you still traveling with Inuyasha?" She asked. "No, I don't live with them nor do I travel with Inuyasha anymore." Kagome said. "What, why not?" Her mother asked. "Inuyasha took my best friend as a mate and they attempted to kill me which resulted in my concealment spell being broken. I am actually Inuyasha's older brother's mate." Kagome blushed. "Inuyasha's older brother is your mate? But didn't you tell me he's a ruthless cold blooded killer?" Her mother asked. "I did, but that's because that's all I ever saw. But once you get to know his softer side he's a very romantic guy and very loving. He actually confessed that he's been in love with me from the beginning. I hope you can accept that." Kagome said. Her mother smiled, "If he makes you happy Kagome that's all that matters." Her mom smiled.

Kagome then looked out the kitchen window to see Inunotashio taping his wrist as to tell Kagome time was running out. "Well mom seems that I need to go, Inunotashio is waiting outside." Kagome said. "Oh I see, well if you are ever up here again stop by and come see your brother and grandpa." Her mom smiled. "I will, and for the record mom, you will always be my mom so you don't have to worry about me deserting you." Kagome smiled. "Thank you honey, now run along." She said.

Kagome kissed her mother and then walked out of the house. "Did you get your answers?" Inunotashio asked. "I did, is it time?" She asked. "It is, your body has been reformed and you are in a comatose state. Once you return to your body you should wake up. Tell my boy how proud I am of him, and give him this." He said placing two rings in her hand. "What's this?" She asked. "He'll know." Were the last words Kagome heard as her world went black.

**In The Healers Room**

Kagome began to moan a little and everyone looked up. Sesshomaru walked to her side, "Kagome, can you hear me?" He asked. "Yea, I had the weirdest dream. Your father was in it and my adopted mom was there too." She said sitting up a little, but something felt odd in her right hand. She opened it up and looked at the two rings in her hand. "It wasn't a dream…" She whispered. "What wasn't a dream?" Hirro asked.

Kagome held out her hand for Sesshomaru and when Sesshomaru opened his hand Kagome dropped the rings into his palm. Sesshomaru stared down at the two bands in shock. "Where did you get these?" He asked. "Your father gave them to me. I guess before my spirit came back down to my body I was able to speak to your father and my adopted mom. I got my questions answered and your father gave me those before he sent me back here." She said. "That is very interesting dear. Are you ok, do you feel alright?" Hirro asked his daughter. "I feel ok, just tired." Kagome said. "Sesshomaru why don't you go take Kagome to your chambers so she can rest." Kira said. Sesshomaru nodded and pocketed the two rings and picked Kagome up.

Once to their room he placed Kagome in bed and he walked out to the balcony to think. Knowing something was wrong Kagome slowly got out of bed and walked outside to be at Sesshomaru's side. "Who's rings were those?" She asked quietly. "They were my mom and dad's wedding rings. He gave them to you because he finally sees that I am ready to make a life time commitment. These rings have been in my family for generations and he told me when he felt that I deserved them he would give them to me. But of course you know he died when I was young and at that time I was too young to take a mate anyway. I thought I'd never get them." Sesshomaru said turning to Kagome. He then took her hand and slid the gold band with small sapphires onto her left ring finger and his on to his hand. Kagome smiled and laid her head on his chest as he held her close.

"Come mate let us rest." He said taking her to their bed and sliding under the covers. Soon both slipped off into dream land awaiting what new surprises would arise in the coming days before the mating ball.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoy. **


	6. Psychological Revenge: Complete

**Chapter 6: Psychological Revenge: Complete**

It has now been 12 days and is the day of the mating ceremony. Everyone was rushing about to get all the chores done before the party was to start at sundown.

Kagome awoke early so she could get ready with her mother while Sesshomaru went to get ready with her father. "Mom what am I going to be wearing to the mating ceremony?" Kagome asked. "You will be wearing a traditional 8 layered kimono dear, I shall be wearing my 5 layer." Kira said. Kagome groaned at hearing that, "Why can't I just have one of my future dresses made?" Kagome asked. "Because dear this celebration is strictly traditional, don't worry Kagome the kimono isn't as heavy as you think." Kira smiled. "If you say so." She said.

Once Kira and Kagome were in the dressing room the maids set to work on dressing Kagome and her mother. As they were dressing Kagome, Kira noticed Kagome making a weird face. "Are you alright, are the obi too tight?" She asked her daughter. "No, I just have really bad heartburn." She said. "Heartburn?" Kira questioned. "That's right, you all don't know about future medical problems. Heartburn is usually just indigestion that causes you to have a burning sensation in your chest. Not exactly sure why I have it, I never have had it before." Kagome said trying to swallow the acid that was creeping up her throat. "Maybe you should see the healer just to make sure. Maybe he can make you something to help ease it so you aren't in any discomfort through this evening." Kira suggested. Kagome nodded and let the maids finish her kimono and to Kagome's surprise the layers were light as air.

Kagome then slipped on her slippers seeing as she hated tabi and left the room. It took only a few minutes to get to the healers room and when she walked in he was surprised to see her. "My lady, aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the celebration tonight?" He asked. "Yes, but I am having some burning sensation in my chest. In my time we call it heartburn and its acid that's been upset. I am not sure why I am having it because I have never had it before." Kagome explained.

The healers tapped his chin and thought for a moment. "Come lay on the table. I am going to do a quick exam to make sure nothing else is causing it." He said. Kagome nodded and went to lay on the table. "Do you need me to remove my kimonos?" Kagome asked. "No that won't be necessary, I will be using my healing power to search within your body." He explained. Kagome nodded and relaxed as she saw his hands begin to glow a slight greenish color as he moved his hands just above her stomach and chest area.

"Hmmm. I think I found the problem my lady." He smiled. "What is it?" She asked. "It's faint but I can sense it, you are with pup." He smiled. "WHAT? Already?" She asked in shock. "Demon sperm are much more powerful than humans. You were most likely in your fertile period right around the time you mated with Lord Sesshomaru. Like I said the power is faint and I doubt that anyone else has noticed yet. You are only about a week pregnant." He said. "This is insane…In a human it takes at least 3-6 weeks before you know you are pregnant." She said still trying to grasp that she was pregnant. The healer chuckled, "There are many things you will have to learn about being a demon my lady. I should tell you that since you and Lord Sesshomaru are very powerful demons your pup will be born extremely powerful which means your pregnancy will last only 4 months." He said. "4 months? Wow that's fast. What about my miko powers?" Kagome asked. "Well your pup will most likely be a hybrid like you my Lady. You are the first of its kind and I am sure you will pass that trait down to many pups. My advice don't use your powers if you don't have too because the pup will drain you faster and you could possibly hurt the pup if you do so." He explained. "I understand. This is going to be great news, I think I'll announce it at the ceremony tonight." She smiled. "Good idea my lady." The healer smiled.

"Alright, I am going to finish getting ready now. Are you attending the ceremony tonight as well?" Kagome asked. "Nay, I will be here. I have much work to do to make sure everyone stays healthy." He smiled. Kagome smiled and ran out the door with a happy bounce to her step.

**Sundown **

It was now almost time for the ceremony to start. Kagome had noticed that it looked similar to a human wedding with each side filled with family and friends. Kagome continued to peek around the curtain that had been hung to keep people from seeing her before the ceremony could begin. She then saw Sesshomaru standing in front of everyone in a beautiful silver and blue kimono, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze. Seeing as they were outside.

Then something caught Kagome's eyes, something red. She looked a little harder and gasped before stepping back. 'What the hell is he doing here with her!' Kagome growled in her head. "Kagome dear are you alright, your aura just turned to anger." She heard her mother say behind her. Kagome turned with eyes blazing, "What the hell is Inuyasha doing here with his bitch?" She growled. Kira looked at Kagome and then peered out into the crowd to see Inuyasha and Sango sitting amongst other guests. "I am not sure dear, would you like me to go ask Sesshomaru for you?" She offered. "I would appreciate that very much mother." Kagome said still feeling a little upset Sesshomaru hadn't warned her that Inuyasha and Sango were going to be there.

Kira slipped out of the curtains and walked up the isle to Sesshomaru. Kagome saw Sesshomaru lean down when her mother motioned for him to lean down to her so she could ask him something. After a moment Sesshomaru gave her mother an answer and Kira came walking back up to Kagome. "Well, what did he say?" She asked as her mother walked up to her. "He said he had invited him and Sango two weeks back. He said it was going to be his ultimate revenge on him. Why would he want revenge on him besides the fact he's always tried to kill Sesshomaru?" Kira asked.

Kagome smirked, 'Clever dog.' She thought. "He wants Inuyasha to see that I am his mate. As far as Inuyasha and Sango knew I was dead after she stabbed me and left me for dead. When Inuyasha sees that I am Sesshomaru's mate he will probably literally shit a brick. But I would like to beef up security just in case he tries to start a fight in the middle of the ceremony." Kagome said. "He wouldn't dare." Kira growled. "Oh he would, he's that stupid mother." Kagome said.

"Guard, please come here." Kagome said summoning a guard standing not too far from her. The young eagle demon walked up to her, "Yes my lady?" He asked. "Bring more men in for security. You see that half demon out there with his bitch, the half demon in that red haori?" She asked. "Yes my lady, but why have more security?" He asked. "Because that half demon is Inuyasha, he's brash, rude, and has the attitude of rhino with a hemorrhoid. He can't be trusted and if given the chance he'll kill anyone to get what he wants. I will not have my mating ceremony ruined like I had my coming out ball. Do you understand me?" Kagome hissed. The eagle demon shuddered at the power she was emitting, and to be honest it wasn't' even a lot. "Y…Yes my lady right away." He said scurrying away to carry out her command.

"Very good Kagome, you are getting very good at commanding people to do your bidding." Her mother smiled. "Well I'd rather be safe than sorry. I actually have an announcement to make to everyone after the ceremony." Kagome said. "Oh, I can't wait to hear it. Oh here comes your father." Kira smiled. Kagome turned to see her father, "Kagome dear you look so beautiful in that kimono. Sesshomaru is going to be pleasantly surprised." Hirro laughed. "Yes I am sure he will be." She said. 'But not at my kimono.' She thought. "So mind telling me why Yuri was in a rush?" Hirro asked. "Who?" Kagome asked. "The young eagle demon that just ran passed me." Hirro said. "Oh, I sent him to beef up security." Kagome said. "What, why?" Hirro asked. "Look out in the crowd who do you see?" Kagome asked.

Hirro walked to the curtain and scanned the crowd and finally his eyes rested upon Inuyasha and Sango. "Who invited the half breed and his bitch?" He growled. "Sesshomaru did apparently. He wants to rub it in Inuyasha's face that I am his mate. But knowing Inuyasha from experience he might get mad and try and hurt me or someone else so I am having more security added to what we already have." Kagome explained. Hirro sighed, "Good call Kagome. You will make an excellent queen of the west." Hirro said.

A few moments later a maid came to them and bowed, "It is time my lord, my ladies." She said. "Very well, Kagome you're mother and I will be in the front row. You look beautiful." Hirro said before kissing her cheek and leaving with his mate. Kagome blew out a nervous sigh as she waited for her queue to start walking down the aisle.

**At the front of the crowd**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to start the ceremony. May I now present to you the Lady of the Western Lands, mate to Sesshomaru Tashio, Lady Kagome!" The announcer said.

At hearing that name both Inuyasha and Sango looked up in utter shock as the curtains were raised and out walked a beautiful Kagome. Her kimono were different layers of blues and silvers to honor the western lands and her mate. 'No way, we killed her! This has to be a trick.' Sango thought glaring at Kagome as she walked passed her. Kagome also gave her a glare as she walked by too.

Once Kagome was to Sesshomaru he took her hands and smiled at her and then gave an arrogant smirk to his half-brother as if telling him 'Na na na nan a! I got her and you didn't.' That was it that was all Inuyasha could take. Inuyasha stood up growling, "That aint Kagome! She's dead, we killed her!" Inuyasha yelled out. "You would like that wouldn't you?" Kagome snarled at the half breed. "Shut up bitch you are an imposter!" Inuyasha barked.

Kagome saw security about to step in but she halted them. "SIT!" Kagome yelled as she watch Inuyasha slam face first into the ground. "Think I am a fake now?" Kagome growled.

After Inuyasha crawled out of his hole he stared at Kagome. "How can you be alive. Sango stabbed you two times." He asked. "Take a good look at me, what's different?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her and noticed she had red eye, her ears were pointed and she had claws and fangs. "You…You're a demon! But how?" He asked almost not believing what he was seeing. "You see the Lord of the South is my father, I was always a demon. My guess was the cat demons who attacked me hid me in the well when my father's guards began to chase them and the well pulled me into it. I should kill you and your bitch for what you did to me and maybe in time I will but right now you are ruining my mating ceremony. Now either SIT down and behave or I'll have my father's guards haul yours and your ugly bitch out too." Kagome hissed.

After he came out of his hole Inuyasha shut his mouth and waited for everything to be done before he got his questions answered. Once Kagome knew he was going to be quiet the ceremony continued. Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. "Today we celebrate the joining of these two young demons. We are very excited to finally know that the Western Lands will prosper once more with the Tashio family. Now on to the formal part of this ceremony, Lord Sesshomaru do you have the ring?" The priest asked. "I do." Sesshomaru said taking the ring from his robes.

Kagome looked at the ring and saw it had a beautiful ruby shaped into a heart on a gold band. "Kagome do you have the ring?" The priest asked. "Yes." Kagome said taking out the gold band with a single diamond in the middle. "Will you both please place the rings on your left ring fingers?" The priest asked. Both nodded and did just that.

The priest smiled and clapped his hands together, "Now the ceremony is complete. Lord Sesshomaru you may now kiss your mate." He smiled. Sesshomaru then leaned down and took Kagome's lips with the most passion filled kiss she had ever received from him. Everyone cheered in the background except Sango and Inuyasha who were both seething pissed.

'Why does the bitch always get the better things. Sesshomaru should be mine, I should have the riches and the title not her.' Sango thought. "Sango why are you mad?" Inuyasha whispered to his mate. "Oh…Nothing. Just a little upset she isn't dead." She half lied. Sango could feel the need for Sesshomaru rise as she pictured herself with him, under him screaming his name. But she quickly got her arousal under control seeing as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would be able to sense it very soon if she didn't control herself.

"Everyone if you will please now adjourn to the ball room, the festivities will begin." Hirro announced. Everyone got up and began walking to the palace but Sesshomaru and Kagome stayed behind purposely. "Alright Inuyasha go ahead and ask your silly little question." Kagome said. "Why him? You could have had anyone else." Inuyasha said eyeing the couple. "Seeing as if I stayed human and lived through your cheap shot attack? See Inuyasha I have always had a crush on Sesshomaru but never said anything because I knew that he'd never want to be with a human. Little did I know he had strong feeling for me for a long time." Kagome said. "In fact half breed I have loved her since the day she shattered my armor with her arrow. I knew then that she was something more than a human, but you on the other hand had no idea. You were too busy running off after a dead woman, then you turn on her too and mate the slayer. Really Inuyasha where is your sense of manhood?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha growled low, "I don't approve of this mating. Kagome you are still obligated to get me the jewel shards." Inuyasha huffed. "I think not you asshole. I wouldn't travel with you even if the world was coming to an end. By the way, when you took my bag you couldn't find the jewel could you?" Kagome smiled. "How did you know that?" Sango asked. "Because you idiot I always hid it in my bra. But you'll never get your hands on it, there are only a few other shards left save for what I and Naraku have and when they time comes I will be the one to make the final wish." Kagome smirked seeing Inuyasha getting pissed. "That's not fair Kagome, Kikyo owed me that wish." He hissed. "Oh did she now? Well I wonder how Kikyou will feel about that once she knows you and Sango are mated." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha shut his mouth, he and Sango hadn't of thought what Kikyou would do when and if she found out about their mating.

"That's what I thought you mangy mutt, now if you'll excuse me I have a ball room of people waiting. You know the way out." Kagome said turning with Sesshomaru, but before she could get a few steps in she sensed something odd. It smelled of a tangy musk, Kagome turned to look at Sango who was staring at Sesshomaru while moving her legs together like she needed to go to the bathroom. Kagome then let out a laugh that surprised Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, "Don't even think about it slayer. You have your own dog, don't go sniffing after mine." Kagome hissed as he eyes flashed blue with her miko and demon power. "What's she talking about Sango?" Inuyasha growled. Sango stayed quiet still trying to fight off the ache she was filling. "Can't you smell it Inuyasha? She's aroused by my mate, and from the looks of it always has been. Better keep your mate in check Inuyasha or you might find yourself alone." Kagome said.

"Shut up you whore, it's not fair. First you lust after Inuyasha and now you move on up to his all-powerful brother. If anyone deserves something good to happen in her life it's me. Lord Sesshomaru reconsider; take me as your mate. I'll gladly leave Inuyasha and do whatever you wish." She begged. Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears, Sango was in love with his brother. "What the hell Sango? I thought you loved me like I loved you?" Inuyasha asked, the hurt clear in his voice. "Please Inuyasha, I only used you because you were the closest thing to Sesshomaru; and now that I have my chance with him you're just my left over trash." She smirked. Sango then turned hopeful eyes to Sesshomaru only to come face to face with a very angry Phoenix Inu about to transform into her full demon self.

"Oh please Kagome, you don't scare me. Come on I'll take you on in your demon form." Sango challenged. That did it, Kagome's beast was out and it was out for Sango's blood. Her power level went through the roof, so much so that it even surprised Sesshomaru. Her body began to morph into her full demon self. Her body formed into a lean giant black dog, she resembled that of Anubis the Egyptian god of mummification. Her head dress was that of an Egyptian queen, she had armor plates protecting her chest, she had jewels incrusting her head dress, but the most striking feature was her enormous black wings that rested on her back along with her beautiful flowing tail. She was truly a sight to behold and everyone gasped at what they saw.

Kagome eyes glowed a light blue showing her extreme anger for the challenge of her mate. By now a few people including Kagome's parents had come out to see what all the commotion was only to see Kagome's magnificent form. No one had ever witnessed a phoenix inu's transformation so it was a real treat for everyone, except of course Sango who was about to learn the meaning of the word ouch.

Kagome growled low and got into her fighting stance. "Ready to feel the worst pain in your life you pathetic human?" Kagome growled out. "Please, you're a push over. You'll be dead before you even move bitch." Sango taunted. "I dare you to use anything on me bitch." Kagome hissed.

Then in two seconds flat Kagome jumped across the battle field and swiped her giant paw at Sango. Sango tried to jump and throw a paralyzing powder but Kagome caught her leg and threw her down. The paralyzing powder hit the ground and Kagome just blew it away with her heavy breathing.

Sango rubbed her head and saw her powder having no effect of Kagome. "What the, how can that be?" She asked. "Some advice to you bitch, your powders and concoctions won't work on me. I am immune to them, and if you try and poison me I am immune to that too thanks to Sesshomaru." Kagome snarled. Sango gulped, she hadn't expected that. "I…Is there any way I can apologize?" She asked meekly. "Not a chance bitch. Just because you have run out of options doesn't mean you get to back out of a challenge. You were the one to challenge me or did you forget already?" Kagome asked.

When no answer came Kagome decided to end this quick since she was feeling her powers growing weak because of the pup. She jumped at Sango and pined her under her huge paw and used her mouth and broke both of her legs. Sango screamed out in pain as she felt her two femurs snap in two. "Inuyasha you will take her out of here. After you leave I care not what you do with the bitch, but she will always be your mate. Just remember Inuyasha if she dies, you die." Kagome said as she morphed back into her human form. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock, "What, we are bound in life?" Inuyasha asked. "That is correct little brother, are you telling me even you didn't know that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Feh, why would I know something like that?" He huffed. "Because you idiot, it helps in the choice of your mate. You need to make sure they can handle themselves in a fight. You are lucky Kagome went easy on your mate. Now take her and leave, I only invited you to show off Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked. "You would you asshole." Inuyasha muttered as he gathered a still crying Sango into his arms and left with thoughts of revenge fresh on his mind.

After they left Kagome's father walked up to her, "You were magnificent dear and so beautiful. No one has ever seen a phoenix Inu transform before so it was a real treat." Hirro said. "Really, you mean to tell me you and mom have never transformed?" Kagome asked. "No, we never had to and honestly we don't really know what we look like either." He chuckled. "I see, well maybe someday we can practice and you can show me." She smiled as they walked into the palace.

Kagome and Sesshomaru then walked into the middle of the room and Sesshomaru cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Once everyone was listening Sesshomaru began. "I want to thank everyone for coming on behalf of Kagome and I and to thank Kagome's parents Lord Hirro and Lady Kira for making all this possible. Thank you." Sesshomaru finished. Kagome then cleared her throat and began to speak, "I have an announcement to make. To my wonderful mate I would like to tell you that in four months you will be a father." She smiled.

At hearing that Sesshomaru's face showed utter shock. Kagome's mother shouted with excitement and ran to her daughter. "Oh this is wonderful news. Sesshomaru are you going to stand there or say something to your mate?" Her mother exclaimed with excitement. Sesshomaru shook his head and smiled down at Kagome and took her hand, "You have made this Sesshomaru a very happy man." He said before kissing her and then placing his hand over her stomach where he felt the faint flicker of a heartbeat.

That night went by fast and the guests left and Kagome and Sesshomaru retired for the night since they would be heading out the next morning to go home. While getting ready for bed Kagome then remembered something she was supposed to ask Sesshomaru about for Rin. "Sesshomaru, I have something to ask you." Kagome said. "What is it?" He asked. "Do you know the general's son?" Kagome asked. "You mean general Riku's son Ryo?" he asked. "Yes, well it's seems our Rin has a crush on him." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru growled lightly and Kagome sighed, "Oh come on Sesshomaru, you can't keep her locked up forever. She really likes this boy and has been too afraid of you to even ask your permission to see this boy." Kagome said. "How long has he like her?" Sesshomaru asked. "Two years I think. Will you please let her see him? If it doesn't work out she needs to experience this. It's all a part of growing up." Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed knowing he could never tell Kagome no. "Alright, but if he does something inappropriate I am not going to go easy on him." He warned her. Kagome chuckled, "And I am sure she knows this." Kagome smiled while getting into bed. Once Sesshomaru was in bed behind her she yawned and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep with a soft, "Thank you." Leaving her lips. "You're welcome my Kagome." He whispered back before he too fell asleep.


	7. Chaper7: Kagome's Sorrow

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Sorrow**

The next day Kagome and Sesshomaru began their journey back to the western lands. "Man I can't wait to be home again." Kagome said as they flew in Sesshomaru's orb. "Yes me either, I am sure I have mounds of paper work on my desk." Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome chuckled at that, "Most likely, but it's nothing you can't handle." She said. "Indeed." He smiled down at her.

About two hours later they arrived at the palace and was greeted by Rin and Jaken. "Welcome back my lord." Jaken bowed. Kagome looked at him and frowned, "What no greeting for his mate?" Kagome growled. "I will not give you my respect you bitch." Jaken hissed.

"Jaken, don't be rude to Kagome. She's demon royalty so show some respect." Rin scolded. "W..Why you little brat, how dare you talk to me like that!" Jaken yelled and turned to hit Rin, but Kagome caught his hand. "You even think to hit her I will kill you where you stand and then Sesshomaru will have to find himself a new retainer. Got it?" Kagome hissed. "I don't take orders from you faker." Jaken growled back. "Jaken, enough. Kagome is princess of the southern lands and like it or not Jaken she is my mate, my queen and will show her respect. If I find out you aren't showing her respect your punishment will be swift and harsh. Do you understand?" Sesshomaru said. "Yea my lord." He said bowing to him.

With one last glare at Jaken, Kagome looked up at Rin and smiled. "Come Rin, I have some wonderful things to tell you." She said taking her hand. Before they walked into the palace Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "We shall see you at lunch." She smiled. Sesshomaru nodded and then turned to Jaken.

"Is there any news I should know about?" he asked. "The demon council have sent you a summons, but I am not sure what it pertains to my lord. Then there are a couple minor things like a couple marriage proposals." Jaken said. "Marriage proposals, for whom?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well um, for you my lord, seems one of the callers is on her way here as we speak." Jaken said. 'Great, not something I need. Kagome is not going to be happy and with her hormones spiking it could mean trouble.' He thought. "Do you know who she is?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jaken fidgeted under Sesshomaru's gaze before answering. "It's Lady Yumi my lord." Jaken said. Sesshomaru sighed and rolled his eyes, 'Not Yumi…that woman just doesn't know when to quit.' Sesshomaru thought. "Very well, have a room prepared for her in the guest wing. When will be arriving?" He asked. "Sometime tonight my lord. I shall have the maids prepare her a room." Jaken said. "Very well, that will be all." Sesshomaru said walking past Jaken and into the palace and up to his study to do his paper work.

Kagome had taken Rin out into the gardens and they sat with their feet in the koi pond. "So I have two things to tell you." Kagome smiled. "Alright, what is it?" Rin asked excitedly. "Ok first things first, I'd like to apologize to you that I didn't talk to Sesshomaru sooner about Ryo." Kagome said. "Oh it's ok, I knew you would talk to him eventually." She chuckled.

"Well I talked to him about Ryo and he gives his blessing for you two to start seeing each other. But he has warned that if he does anything inappropriate he will take action." Kagome said. "Really he gave his blessing? This is awesome, and he doesn't have to worry about Ryo doing anything he's a real gentlemen." Rin beamed. Kagome was happy she could make her happy.

"So what's the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Rin asked. "What would you say if I told you you're going to be a big sister?" Kagome asked. At hearing that Rin's face went blank, then all at once she tackled Kagome to the ground. "REALLY! Oh my gosh this is so exciting! You don't know how long I've wanted to be a big sister." Rin squealed in happiness. Kagome smiled, "I knew you would love it, I know it's sudden but from what my father's healer said I was fertile the same time Sesshomaru mated me, so I am only about a week pregnant." Kagome said. "Wow, this is so exciting. I bet Sesshomaru's happy." Rin said. "Oh he is very pleased. Just don't be surprised if I snap at people from my hormones." Kagome said. "Oh I won't, I know it's a part of being pregnant." Rin said.

About an hour later a maid came out to tell the girls that lunch was ready, so the two got up and went to the dining hall. When they came in Sesshomaru was already at his place waiting for the girls. Kagome took her seat to Sesshomaru's left and Rin to his right. "So did you girls have a good talk?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes we did. I am so excited about being a big sister." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled at Rin, "I am glad you are excited." He said.

It had been about 3 years since Sesshomaru had begun to show Rin his softer side and smiling at her and letting her call him dad. In all actuality it made him feel good that he could finally let her see his soft side and made him feel even better that he could do it for Kagome too.

"So Kagome how long will you carry for?" Rin asked. "My father's healer said 4 months." Kagome said. "Wow so you'll be due sometime the end of October?" Rin asked. "Kagome looked at Rin surprised she knew the months of the year. "Why, yes. Where did you learn the months of the year?" Kagome asked. Rin blushed a bit, "Do you remember about 3 years ago when I fell ill?" She started.

Kagome thought back for a moment and then nodded. "Well once I was well enough I got up and noticed your pack was in my room. I went through it and found the future calendar and studied it and remembered all the months." She said hoping Kagome wouldn't be mad. "That's wonderful Rin, you learn fast." Kagome smiled. "You're not mad?" Rin asked. "Heavens no, you were only being curious and all kids are curious." Kagome laughed. Rin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at Kagome.

While the girls were talking Sesshomaru signaled the maids to bring them their lunch. When a plate was sat in front of Kagome she looked at it and dug in. she had noticed that she was really hungry. While eating Rin noticed Sesshomaru's quiet contemplation. "Father, are you alright?" Rin asked. At hearing Rin's question Kagome looked at her mate and noticed his questioning gaze. "Sesshomaru, is something bothering?" She asked.

Sesshomaru sighed, 'Might as well tell them now to get them prepared.' He thought. "I have something to tell you." He said to Kagome. "What is it?" She asked. "It seems one of the lesser lord's daughters is on her way here as we speak." He began. "What for?" Kagome asked. "To make a marriage proposal to me, now don't get upset Kagome once she is here she will stay the night in the guest wing and I will make sure she leaves in the morning." He said seeing Kagome's hand tighten around her chop sticks til the snapped in half.

"If that bitch knows what's good for her she'll leave tonight." Kagome hissed. Sesshomaru could feel her power spike and swallowed hard, "Don't worry Kagome, nothing will happen." He tried to assure her. "Maybe not to me but I can't guarantee her safety." She growled as she stood. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I've lost my appetite, I'll be out in the gardens." She said leaving Rin and Sesshomaru looking at each other.

"Wow, her hormones are scary." Rin said. Sesshomaru nodded, "But it's to be expected. Another demoness who wants to be my mate is about to enter her territory and of course she takes it as a threat. I would do the same thing if a male was calling after her. The best we can do is try and keep them apart and if at all possible not meet." Sesshomaru said. "That might be easier said than done." Rin said.

Kagome's anger was almost at its boiling point as she walked out into the gardens. She tried to breath and calm herself but she couldn't seem to calm herself at all. 'Maybe I should go take out my anger on some training dummies in the dojo.' She thought as she disappeared and went to the dojo. Once in the dojo Kagome removed her outer kimono and placed on some hakamas and rolled her sleeves up before letting her anger consume her.

Kagome's eyes changed from their red color to a light blue. Her hands glowed a light blue as well showing off her miko powers well. "AHHHH!" Kagome yelled going at one of the dummies and removing its head. She then rounded with a kick and put a hole through its chest. Feeling that her anger was still there she went to the next dummy and obliterated it as well. After she had destroyed 10 of the dummies she began to feel faint. 'Oh hell…I used too much power. The pup is drawing a lot of my power as well.' Was her last thought as she fell unconscious on the floor.

About 20 minutes later General Riku walked into the dojo with a few men so they could train when he saw her unconscious form. "My lady!" He yelled as he quickly ran to her and rolled her over to make sure she was breathing. When he knew she was ok just unconscious he picked her up. "You 6 I want you to begin sparing. I shall be back shortly." He said. "Yes sir!" They all said. Riku then quickly walked into the palace and went to Sesshomaru's study and knocked with his foot.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said gruffly. Riku then opened the door and walked in with Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru looked up to see this and stood immediately. "What happened?" He asked. "I found her on the dojo floor like this. I think she just over exerted herself." He said handing her to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sighed, "Thank you Riku you are dismissed." He said. Riku bowed and left to go continue his training with his men.

Sesshomaru walked out of his study and to their bedroom where he then placed her on their bed. He then disappeared into the hot springs room and came out with a bowl of cool water and a rag. Sesshomaru dipped the rag in the water and rung it out so it was sopping wet and then began to wipe her face.

Feeling something cool on her face Kagome began to stir. "Uhg…What happened?" She mumbled. "You over worked yourself. Kagome you know it's dangerous to use the amount of power you did while with child. You scared the living hell out of me. Do you feel ok?" He asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'm ok, who found me?" She asked. "My general, promise me you won't do that again." He said looking at her with caring eyes. "I promise. I'm sorry, I was just so mad knowing some female thinks she can just waltz up in here thinking you are single." Kagome admitted. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Don't worry koi, she is no threat to anyone. This woman has been after me since I became of age to mate. She has it in her thick skull that I am just waiting for the right time to mate her." He told her. "Really?" Kagome asked. "Really. Her father has told her that if I wanted her then I would have called for her and he's right. But she isn't me type at all." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome moved to where she was now sitting up, "Let me guess, she's some powder puff princess who's a stick in the mud?" Kagome asked. "Actually quite the opposite, she's loud, brash and very unlady like. You will see, even though I told myself I would keep you two apart I think you should see how she is." Sesshomaru said. Kagome laughed, "Wow that bad?" Kagome asked. "Yes." He smiled at her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at each other for a moment before Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Kagome with a passion filled kiss. Kagome felt this and placed her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her as she pulled him down. Sensing her arousal Sesshomaru pulled her hakamas off and then placed a clawed finger into her waiting core. Kagome moaned out at the feeling and soon began to pant as he added another and moved them at a steady pace. "Sessh…I need you now." She panted out.

Sesshomaru smirked and removed his fingers and then removed his clothes while Kagome removed the rest of hers. He then crawled between her legs and placed his throbbing erection at her entrance and pushed in. Kagome hissed in pleasure as he pushed in. Sesshomaru leaned down and took Kagome's lips in his and began to move making her pant. "Scream my name mate." He panted out as he slammed into her hard. "OH! YES!" She cried out. "Scream my name Kagome…or I'll stop." He teased. He slammed into her again and this time got what he wanted, "Oh Sesshomaru!" She cried out. Kagome then took her claws and raked them down his back. Feeling this turned him on even more and moved faster into her. "K..Kagome…" He moaned out. "Oh Sessh…Harder, I'm about to…cum!" She cried out in pleasure.

Sesshomaru thrust a couple more times and Kagome came long and hard. It took everything in him not to cum as well, once she was done he kept moving throwing her into multiple orgasms. "Oh baby…do you know how happy you make me?" Sesshomaru panted in her ear. Hearing this made Kagome shudder in delight. He then moved Kagome's legs to where they were on his shoulders so he could penetrate deeper. Feeling this Kagome cried out in pleasure.

Unbeknownst to them Yumi had arrived and was now making her way to his bed chambers. Several guards tried to stop her telling her the master was busy, knowing that he was with Kagome but she kept walking. Once to his door she was about to knock when she heard Kagome cry out, "Yes Sesshomaru! Make me cum!" She cried out.

In the room Sesshomaru was almost to his peak when all of the sudden the doors to the room swung open. "What the hell is this?" Yumi demanded. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru growled at the intrusion and having their final orgasm shattered.

Sesshomaru covered himself as did Kagome, "Yumi what the hell is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru growled out. "What are you doing having sex with a concubine? I'm your intended!" Yumi shouted. Kagome's anger spiked, "Listen here bitch and you listen good, I am no concubine. I am his mate, and if you don't believe me look at my mating mark and I also bare the mark of the west." Kagome hissed. "You lie bitch, Sesshomaru would never mate someone as ugly as you." Yumi bit.

Sensing Kagome's anger Sesshomaru spoke up, "Get out now! I shall speak with you in a few minutes." He growled out. When she didn't budge Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, "I said now bitch! Guards!" he yelled. Then in ran two guards, "Yes my lord?" They asked. "Take Yumi to her room, she is not to leave until I come get her myself." He said. "Yes my lord, come now lady Yumi you heard the master." The guards said taking her arms and leading her out. Yumi didn't go quietly either as she broke up in a string of curses.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kagome and could see she was still angry and decided the only way to calm her down was tire her out so he leaned down between her legs caressed her sensitive nub with his tongue. Kagome shuddered and was about to protest when he did it again. She moaned out as she lay back on the bed and let him continue. After he had Kagome panting again he once again sheathed himself in her and fucked her long and hard making her cum multiple times again. About 45 minutes later he was almost at his peak as he slammed into Kagome. "Se..Sessh…I'm going to cum!" She cried out. "M…Me too!" he moaned out as he thrust a few more times and both came extremely hard.

Kagome and Sesshomaru sat there panting for about 5 minutes before he pulled himself out of her. Sesshomaru could see Kagome was fighting sleep and smirked. "Sleep mate, you deserve it." He said kissing her head as she finally let sleep take her.

Once he knew she was asleep he cleaned himself up and put on his clothes and walked out of the room. Before leaving the wing he talked to the guard guarding that wing. "Once I am done talking with Lady Yumi she is not to come in this wing. I don't want her disturbing my mate. She is with pup and needs her sleep do you understand?" he asked. "Yes my lord." They said.

He then left and went to the guest wing and to Yumi's room where he saw the guard guarding her room so she wouldn't leave. "You are dismissed." Sesshomaru said. "Yes my lord." They said leaving. Sesshomaru then walked into the room to see Yumi sitting in a chair with a scowl on her face. When she saw Sesshomaru she glared at him, "How could you have sex with her when you promised you'd mate me?" She asked. "First off Yumi I did no such thing. You assumed I would mate you. You should have listened to your father, if I wanted you I would have called but obviously I don't want you because I never called." He said pointedly. Yumi gaped at his words, "How could you not want someone as perfect as me?" Shea asked.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "You are not perfect, you are loud, brash and show the worst display of being a lady. Lady Kagome is my mate, she is perfect in every way. You are not to disturb her, I want you to leave at day break. If you are still here I cannot guarantee my mate will not hurt you." Sesshomaru said. "But how can you mate a no body? Answer me that." She said. Sesshomaru then growled, "She is not a no body. She is princess of the southern lands and is the Shikon Miko, now if you insult her one more time I will kill you now. You may leave your room but you are not permitted in the royal family wing." He said and then left to go be with Kagome.

After he had left Yumi growled, 'How dare he choose someone else over me, it's supposed to be me as his mate not some rich wanna be me.' She thought. Yumi then began to think of a plan to kill Kagome secretly without Sesshomaru know or sense her. 'I shall get this Lady Kagome alone and I shall do a surprise attack and kill her.' Yumi smiled evilly.

Night soon turned today and Kagome stretched but soon regret it as she darted to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Sesshomaru got out of bed with a smirk as he walked into the bathroom and held Kagome's hair as she finished. "Seems our pup is making you ill, why don't you go to our healer and get something for the morning sickness?" He suggested. "Alright, I shall see you down at breakfast." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and left Kagome to go to the healer.

As Kagome passed down the halls she didn't sense Yumi in the shadows. Yumi held a dagger in her hand a long with a cloth soaked in chloroform. 'Just a little closer.' She thought. Once Kagome walked by Yumi jumped out behind Kagome and placed the rag over her face. Kagome was surprised at the attack and tried to fight Yumi off but couldn't conger and power because she had over exerted the night before. Soon Kagome began to see black but not before feeling a searing pain on the left side of her chest.

As Yumi saw Kagome start fading into the darkness she brought her dagger up above Kagome's heart. "Now you die princess and Sesshomaru shall be mine." She hissed as she brought the dagger down. Kagome grunted in pain before falling to the floor completely. Yumi smirked as she saw the pool of blood soak the floor, she then turned and made her way to the dining hall.

Sesshomaru sighed, "She should be here by now, all she needed was something to help with the morning sickness." Sesshomaru said. "I am sure she has a good reason for taking so long father." Rin said taking a bite of her food. Just as Sesshomaru was going to take a bite of his food the dining hall doors opened and in walked Yumi. "Sorry I am late my love, I had something to take care of." She said as she sat to Sesshomaru's left.

"What the hell are you doing here, I thought I told you to leave at sun rise and get out of that chair it isn't for you." Sesshomaru growled standing up. "Oh yes it is. Your little mate came to me this morning and submitted to me saying she knew I was stronger than her. Now you are my mate." She smiled. "First off I know that's a lie. Kagome is stronger than any demoness in this land, her power rivals mine. Second of all I can smell her blood on you, what did you do to her?" Sesshomaru growled grabbing Yumi by the kimono. "Hey watch the kimono it was your mother's." She said.

"GUARDS!" Sesshomaru roared. Riku and 4 others then ran is. "What's the matter my lord?" Riku asked. "Take this traitorous bitch to the dungeons, remove that kimono and put her rags. She is to be killed once I find Kagome." He snarled. "WHAT, you can't do that. I'm your mate!" She screeched. "You are not my mate you whore. Take her away now." He demanded then stormed out of the dining hall to go search for Kagome.

As he neared the hall that the healer was in Kagome's blood scent was strong. When Sesshomaru rounded the corner he saw Kagome laying on the floor face first in a pool of her own blood. "Kagome!" He said frantically running to her. When he picked her up he saw the stab wound right where her heart was. He could also smell the chloroform, 'That bitch drugged her.' He thought. "Kagome can you hear me?" He asked shaking her a little but got no response.

He then walked her into the healers room, "Kiro, Lady Kagome needs immediate assistance." Sesshomaru said placing her on the exam table. Kiro walked over and saw the blood, "Seems she was stabbed with a small dagger right where her heart is, but she shouldn't be alive yet she is." Kiro said. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said. "That dagger should have ripped a hole in her heart that should have killed her." He said.

Both mean were brought out of their conversation when they heard Kagome cough, "M…My hearts…on the right side….not ….the left." She panted in pain. "How extraordinary, I have never heard of this. You are extremely lucky my lady. Just lay still and I shall have you healed in a few minutes." Kiro said as he called forth his healing abilities.

A few minutes later the stab wound healed and Kagome sat up working her arm seeing as it felt a little stiff. "Kagome can you recall exactly what happened?" Sesshomaru asked. "I remember walking and then all of a sudden a cloth wrapped around my nose and mouth. I remember hearing "Now Sesshomaru will be my mate." So I am guess it was Yumi who did this. Right before I blacked out was when she stabbed me." Kagome finished. Sesshomaru growled, "I have sentenced her to death, care to join me mate?" Sesshomaru asked. "Certainly but first Kiro is the pup alright?" Kagome asked. "Pup my lady?" Kiro asked. "Oh that's right you don't know, I am with pup." She smiled. "Oh what wonderful news my lady, please lay down and I shall check the pup." He said.

Kagome laid back on the table and Kiro began his check. A few minutes later he smiled, "Everything seems to be going fine but did you know you are having triplets?" he asked. At hearing that both Kagome and Sesshomaru's faces showed shock. "T..Triplets? Did you hear that Sesshomaru we're gonna have a litter." Kagome laughed. "I did, I am very happy mate." He smiled as he helped her up. "Thank you Kiro, also do you have anything for morning sickness?" She asked. "Oh yes of course." Kiro said turning to his cabinet of potions. After he looked them over he grabbed one with purple liquid and brought it to her. "Here you are my lady, just drink a little of this in the mornings and you won't have any morning sickness." He said. "Thank you so much." Kagome said taking the potion. "You are welcome my lady." Kiro said.

After that Kagome and Sesshomaru went down to the dungeon where Yumi was being held. When Yumi saw Kagome she growled, "You should be dead bitch." She hissed. "A little known fact bitch, my heart isn't on the left side, mine is on the right. And how dare you attack me when I am with pup and can't use my powers." Kagome snarled at the Inu demoness. "Y…Your with pup?" She asked now sounding a little scared. "Yes and you do know what happens when you attack an Inu's mate who is with pup don't you?" Kagome asked. "Death…" She paled. "It didn't matter either way Sesshomaru was going to kill you. I will have the pleasure in watching you die slowly." Kagome smiled.

"But you can't kill me otherwise my father will wage war on the west." She continued. Sesshomaru snickered at that, "Your father is a weak demon who does nothing but womanize. His army is weak and small compared to mine. If he even thinks of waging war on us then I will wipe out his entire army and take his land for myself. I am sure one of my pups would love to be lord or lady of their own land. Got it?" Sesshomaru said. Yumi nodded and slumped back on her cell bed.

After that Kagome and Sesshomaru left the dungeons and stopped to talk to Riku. "Riku have the prisoner bound and brought out back to the whipping post. First she will receive 200 lashes for drugging my mate, then we shall release the tigers, I am sure they are hungry." Sesshomaru said. "Yes my lord it shall be done." Riku said and bowed before leaving.

Kagome then looked up at Sesshomaru, "We have tigers?" She asked. "Of course, all the high lords do. They are a symbol of our status because only the insanely rich can have them as you would say." He smiled. "Oh, so I am guessing you use them for instances like this?" She asked. "Yes." He said and the two then made their way out back.

Once outside they saw that two chairs had been set up for them to sit on. As Kagome looked out it sorta looked like an arena of sorts seeing as they sat up above the concrete wall that was built in a circle with a pole in the middle. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat down and about 10 minutes later Yumi was being dragged out by two guards. "LET ME GO!" She yelled as the guards yanked her along and up to the pole and placed her hands around it and securing them so she couldn't escape. A guard then came up to Kagome and Sesshomaru and bowed, "Everything is set my lord, just give the word and we will start." The guard said. "Very well." Sesshomaru said standing.

Sesshomaru looked out over the staff who had gathered and glanced over to see Rin and Jaken just walking up. He then turned to Rin, "Are you sure you want to be here for this?" He asked his daughter. "Yes father, this is what happens when you hurt our family." She said emotionless. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to the crowd who had come to watch.

"Everyone listen to me now, this is the punishment to all who foolishly harm what is mine. Today Lady Yumi is being sentenced to 200 lashes for drugging my mate who I might add is pregnant with triplets. Then I sentence her to me mauled by my most prized possession my tigers. Guards, begin!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

The guard that had the whip smirked at Yumi, "Stupid bitch, you deserve nothing less. I will enjoy punishing you." He smirked and lifted his hand and brought the whip down. Yumi cried out in pain and begged for Sesshomaru to spare her life.

As Kagome watched her stomach began to churn making her feel sick. Sesshomaru noticed the look, "Are you well mate?" He asked. "This morning sickness is getting to me. I'll just take some of the potion and then I think I will be fine." She said. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as she took a sip of her potion and then sat back and continued to watch Yumi's punishment being carried out.

It took about half an hour for Yumi to get all 200 lashes but once done her bindings were cut and she sank to the ground blood staining her back where the gashes were. A guard looked to Sesshomaru who nodded and the guard lifted the rope that was attacked to the entrance of the tigers den.

Yumi looked up warily to see two beautiful white tigers come walking out of the den. She then started backing away trying not to be seen by either of the big cats. Once she was backed up all the way to the wall she saw the tigers still coming her way while they licked their lips. "Nice…kitty." She said. Then one of the tigers swiped out with his big paws and caught her face. Yumi whimpered in pain and tried to look at her attackers through the blood pouring down her face and into her eyes. Then all at once both tigers pounced on Yumi and tore her apart.

There was one last scream before one of the tigers crunched down on her neck silencing her. Kagome looked away as the sick feeling returned. She then got up abruptly and ran into the palace. Rin ran after her assuring Sesshomaru she would make sure Kagome was ok. Sesshomaru then stood, "I hope this serves a good warning to those thinking about harming Lady Kagome or Rin. Guards have this mess cleaned up." He said before leaving to go check on Kagome as well.

Inside Kagome got sick again, Rin was there holding her hair and telling her everything was going to be ok. Once she was done she wiped her mouth and looked up, "Thanks Rin. If this keeps up I am not sure I want to be pregnant again." She teased. "Don't worry Kagome I am sure not all your pregnancies will be like this." Rin smiled.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sesshomaru said stepping into the bathroom. "Yea, I guess the gore of the tiger attack was too much for my sensitive stomach." She said. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have let you watch." He said. "No its ok, it was my call." She said standing and dusting off her kimono. "Do you think you can stomach some lunch?" Sesshomaru asked. "I think so, it depends on what it is." She said. "Well are you craving anything in particular?" He asked her. "Some fresh fruit would be nice." She said. "Then you shall have it." He said taking her hand and leading her to the dining hall.

The three then sat down for lunch, Rin and Sesshomaru both had roasted boar while Kagome had her fresh fruit. Lunch was relatively quiet until Sesshomaru and Kagome heard yelling and both got up to go see what the problem was.

When they got to where the yelling was coming from Kagome gasped to see Miroku trying to fight his way through the guards yelling that he needed to see Kagome. "Guards let him pass!" Kagome yelled. The guards then stopped fighting him and he ran to Kagome. "Oh thank kami I found you Kagome." He said landing on his knees in front of her. "Miroku how did you know I was here?" Kagome asked. "I ran into Sango and Inuyasha and then we were attacked by Naraku. Something bad happened Kagome." He said frantically. "Miroku slow down, answer my question." She said kneeling down to him. "After we were attacked I made Inuyasha tell me where you were since he said he had seen you and he told me you were here." He said.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who had a look of surprise. "Come on Miroku lets go inside and talk, I am sure you are hungry." Kagome said helping him up. "Thank you lady Kagome." He said standing and following her and Sesshomaru into the palace.

After they sat down Miroku was served some roasted boar, rice and vegetables. "Now what happened, where is Shippo?" Kagome asked. "That's the bad thing that happened." He said. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "When we were attacked Naraku went after Inuyasha first and Shippo jumped into help him. Naraku then nabbed Shippo while he was helping Inuyasha." He said sadly. "Did Inuyasha help try and get him back?" Kagome asked frantically. "No, in fact he got Sango and left leaving me to deal with him and his incarnations. Naraku decided I wasn't worth his time and just took Shippo. I am so sorry I couldn't protect him better." He said sadly.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes. "I have to go save my son." She said standing. Sesshomaru stood too, "You will do no such thing. You can't even use your powers and I won't let you fight seeing as you are with pups. I shall go save the kit, I will take Riku and a few others. Do not fret Kagome I shall bring your son home." Sesshomaru said. "But…I" She started but was cut off by Sesshomaru, "I am not going to argue with you Kagome, you will stay here where you are safe. The monk is welcome to stay." He said.

Miroku looked at Sesshomaru, "Thank you my lord, I shall protect Kagome in your absence." He bowed. "Very good." He said. He then saw Kagome's tear stained face and walked over to her. "Don't worry love I will save him. I shall return as soon as I have him." He said giving her a quick kiss before shouting orders for several guards to accompany him along with Riku.

Miroku looked at Kagome, "I am sorry Kagome I really am." He said. Kagome looked up and saw Miroku was really beating himself up over this. "Don't worry Miroku you did all you could, it was that selfish, spineless half-breeds fault. Sesshomaru will bring him home." She said. "You look good Kagome, I had no idea you were demon until Inuyasha told me." He said trying to change the subject. "Thanks, actually it was only hours after we parted way that my true form came out. It was after Sango stabbed me two times." She said. "Sango stabbed you?" He asked. "Yes and Inuyasha slashed my back because I wouldn't give them the jewel." She said. "I see, did they get the jewel?" He asked. "No, I actually always hid the jewel in my bra so they got nothing. Now we need to get Kouga's jewels and few others before we need Naraku's. Will you consider joining us?" Kagome asked. "I will, Shippo has missed you terribly." He smiled at her. Kagome nodded.

"So I couldn't help over hearing Sesshomaru saying you are pregnant with pups. How many?" he asked. "3, I am due in 4 months." She smiled rubbing her growing belly. "Congratulations, I am sure they will be as strong as you and Sesshomaru." Miroku said. "I am sure they will be too. Well I am going to go lay down, I will have a maid prepare you a room and show you where it is." She said standing. "Alright thanks Kagome, rest well." He said. Kagome nodded and walked out of the dining hall, and like she said she stopped a maid and had her go prepare a room for him and then show him where it was before she went to her chambers for a nap.


	8. Authors Note

**A/N:** Wanted to apologize for taking so long to update, but I am having some writers block. So while I am working on this great story I am uploading one I had completed a while ago for your reading pleasure. I hope all my fans like it.


	9. Chapter 8: Naraku's Ultimate Weapon

**Chapter 8: Naraku's Ultimate Weapon**

Shippo awoke to see he was in a dark, damp dungeon. His head hurt and his body ached. He then recalled what happened before.

_Shippo looked up to see Naraku coming after Inuyasha. At first Shippo had considered letting Naraku kill Inuyasha for hurting Kagome the way he did, but then thought better of it because Kagome had taught him that no matter what no one deserved to die. So he swallowed his pride and jumped from Miroku's shoulder and ran towards Inuyasha. Once he was close enough Shippo used some of his fox magic to temporarily blind Naraku so Shippo could knock Inuyasha away from Naraku's outstretched hands. Inuyasha stumbled out of the way wide eyed that the kit had saved him and watched as the now enraged hanyou grabbed Shippo instead. "Help!" Shippo cried and looked at Inuyasha to help save him, but what Shippo saw made his blood boil with anger. He saw Inuyasha grab Sango and flee the area leaving him and Miroku to battle Naraku and his incarnations. Shippo looked over to see Miroku growing weaker as he fought off Kaugura. Then all at once Naraku called off his demons and laughed maniacally, "I should thank the little kit for saving the half-breed because now I have something much better. I shall spare you this day monk but next time you shall not be so lucky." Naraku chided and disappeared with a screaming Shippo._

Shippo growled, 'That stupid half-breed, I shouldn't have saved him.' He thought as he moved uncomfortably. He had always noticed his feet were put in chains and the chains were just long enough to let him walk about 2 feet in each direction.

A few minutes later Shippo heard the dungeon cell being opened and someone walked in. When he looked up he saw Naraku himself and growled. "What do you want?" He sneered. "To tell you of your fate little one." He smiled. "Let me guess you are going to kill me." Shippo said. "Quite the opposite my boy, I am going to make you the perfect weapon. I will enjoy manipulating you and your power and using it against your friends." He laughed. Shippo didn't say a word which kind of surprised the dark hanyou. Naraku then left the kit to think on the fate that had been set out in front of him.

Shippo didn't know how long he was in the dungeon but he was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a tray slid across the floor and hit his knee. He looked down to see some rice, vegetables, soup, bread and water. In truth he was starving but wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it seeing as Naraku might have poisoned it. Just as that thought drifted into his head Shippo heard Naraku's chuckle but didn't see him, "My dear boy I am not so low as to poison you before I start training you. Please eat get your strength up." He said as his voice drifted away. Shippo sighed and began to eat the food seeing as he had no choice. 'I really miss Kagome, I wish she was here. She would have saved me.' He thought.

Back upstairs Naraku spoke to Kaugura, "Did you place the potion in the kits food?" He asked. "Yes Naraku, he should be under your complete control in an hour." She said. "Excellent, I think it's time to let the demon lord to find us." He smiled. "Sesshomaru is looking for you?" Kaugura asked. "Indeed he is, the monk went to him but I am not sure why. But I shall finally be rid of him and absorb him and take his power. It's just too bad the young miko is no longer here to witness my perfect win." Naraku said laughing.

Back at the western palace Sesshomaru grabbed Riku and 10 other soldiers and before he left he had Miroku tell him exactly where he saw Naraku last, and once he had that information he left.

"Alright once we get there we take out the half-breed and his incarnations and rescue my mate's son. He is a kitsune." Sesshomaru said. "Yes sir." They all said and took off in the direction that Miroku had told them.

It had only took them about 2 hours to get there and once there everyone picked up the vile hanyou's scent just through some trees. Sesshomaru motioned for his men to follow and they all walked through the trees to see Naraku's palace. Sesshomaru ran forward but kept his senses up as he ran to the door. It was odd that none of the incarnations had attacked so that made him on edge.

Just as Sesshomaru touched the screen to the door he heard Naraku's chuckle. "Good afternoon Lord Sesshomaru." He chided as he appeared in his baboon pelt. "Release the kit Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed. "Now why would I do that? What use do you have for the kit?" Naraku asked. "That is none of your business, if you do not release the kit I will find him myself." Sesshomaru hissed. "Well there is no need for that, come on out kit and do my bidding." Naraku said.

A few seconds later Shippo stepped outside of the front door. Sesshomaru looked at him and saw his eyes held no life, they were dull, he saw that he had somehow grown to stand about 6'2 and felt his power was almost as powerful as his. "You drugged him." Sesshomaru said narrowing his eyes. "Yes I suppose I did. Shippo kill Sesshomaru and his lap dogs." Naraku called to Shippo.

Then in a split second Shippo jumped forward and began to battle Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged every attack and noticed his attacks were sloppy. "This is your ultimate weapon Naraku?" Sesshomaru almost laughed. Naraku looked up to see Shippo being sluggish and sloppy with his moves. 'Damnit all to hell….he's fighting the control.' Naraku frowned.

Sesshomaru noticed this and smirked then turned back to Shippo and began to speak to him, "Come on Shippo fight it. Fight for Miroku, he came to me for help." He pushed. Shippo swung catching Sesshomaru off guard and landed a punch to his left cheek. Sesshomaru noticed for some reason his control was slipping and knew he had to push more or he'd lose him for good and he knew Kagome would never forgive him. He growled because he didn't want Naraku knowing Kagome was alive seeing as she was pregnant and all. 'Guess I will just have to have Kagome constantly watched until we can kill this asshole.' Sesshomaru thought. "Shippo keep fighting keep fighting for Kagome. She's worried about you!" He continued and then saw a glimmer of hope as he saw Shippo's eyes go back to normal for a moment. "K…Kagome…" He whispered. "Yes Kagome, she's alive and she's waiting for you. Fight his control Shippo fight." He pushed.

Then all at once Shippo's movements stilled and his control snapped from Naraku's. "Damn it, you win this time Sesshomaru but know I will control him once more." Naraku said vanishing from sight.

Sesshomaru saw Shippo shrink back to his normal size and then pass out. 'Poor kid.' He thought as he picked him up. "Alright men let's get home, but once we are there I want the kit watched for while seeing as Naraku did drug him. He could still very well control the kit at any time." Sesshomaru said. "Yes sir." They said and left.

Kagome awoke two hours later and walked down to the dining hall to get something to eat when Sesshomaru walked in with Shippo in his arms. Kagome gasped and ran to her son, "Is he ok, what happened?" She asked frantically. "Naraku poisoned him with a control potion. But the kit fought it and broke the spell, but we are going to keep an eye on him for a while because Naraku could still control him from here." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome let her tears fall as she took the young fox demon and walked with Sesshomaru down to the healers. Seeing his mate so upset he spoke soft words to her, "Kagome, everything will be ok. I promise you he will be ok." He whispered to her. Kagome's tears didn't stop but she nodded.

Once into the healers Kagome noticed a new person. "Byron, please take a look at my mate's son." Sesshomaru said to the hawk demon. "Right away my lord. Please my lady lay the kit on the table." Byron said. After he was on the table Byron closed his eyes and said a few words and then they saw Shippo's body glow and all his cuts and bruises disappear but the kit still lay unconscious and this worried Kagome greatly.

"Sesshomaru why isn't he waking up?" She asked. "I don't know. Byron why hasn't the kit awakened?" Sesshomaru asked. "I am not sure my lord. The kit should have woken up, let me do some more tests." He said closing his eyes and chanting some words. After a few minutes Byron opened his eyes and looked at the anxious eyes of his lady. "Well?" Kagome asked impatiently. Byron sighed, "It seems the kit has a curse placed upon him and who ever put it on him is the only one who can lift it, unless a powerful priestess would sacrifice her life to lift it." He said sadly.

At hearing this Kagome burst into tears and then she realized something. 'Wait a minute, I am a powerful priestess.' She said as she looked up. "I'll do it." She said with determination. Sesshomaru tuned to her and frowned. "Absolutely not. You are carrying our pups and I will not have you harm yourself or them. There has to be another way." He said looking at Byron who then shook his head. "Sesshomaru, Shippo is my pup. Byron since I am a phoenix Inu, if I give my life to lift the curse and come back will this hurt my pups?" She asked the hawk demon.

Byron thought on this and then went to his medical book and flipped through a few pages and began to read. After a few moments he closed the book and put it back and smiled at Kagome. "It doesn't matter if you are pregnant my lady, if you die you come back through your ashes as if nothing happened. Your pup will be fine and no harm will come to them. That's one of the special abilities of a phoenix demon." He said. After Byron had said that Kagome turned to her mate with determined eyes. He sighed, "Fine, but is there a way we can do this where it doesn't involve blood?" He asked. "Yes my lord, I have a potion I can give her that will stop her heart. It won't hurt the pups at all seeing as I will place a temporary barrier around them just to make sure." He said. "Very well, are you positive this will work?" He asked. "I am not sure my lord, if we do it too late then no it won't work." He said.

"What do you mean too late?" Kagome asked. "If we are in the process and the one who placed the curse activates it then this will not work. If the curse is activated the only way to destroy the curse is to either kill who placed it or kill the kit." He said seeing Kagome's face show utter disbelief. "Then let's hurry." Kagome said. Byron nodded and had Kagome lay next to Shippo.

"Alright my lady please drink this." Byron said handing her a black liquid. Kagome downed the liquid and made a face, "Ew it tastes like liquorish." She said. In a few second Kagome grabbed her chest in pain before her whole body went slack. "Alright let's hope this works. I shall say the enchantment now to destroy the curse. Let's just hope the person doesn't activate the curse." Byron said.

Little did they know Naraku heard everything that was said. "Excellent, let the fun begin." He chuckled as he said the word that would activate the curse and make Shippo his slave. "Miko." He purred.

Midsentence in to the spell both Byron and Sesshomaru saw Shippo's body glow red. "Is that supposed to happen?" Sesshomaru asked. "N..No my lord. Someone has activated the curse, we were too late." He said.

Shippo opened his eye and his body grew to that of an adult kitsune. Sesshomaru got down into his fighting position. 'I must try to refrain from hurting the kit. Kagome would kill me.' He thought. "I shall kill all of you!" Shippo hissed as he jumped at Sesshomaru. "Byron can you make a sealing sutra strong enough to hold the kit?" Sesshomaru asked dodging the kit's claws. "Yes sir right away." Byron said quickly chanting more words and in a few seconds had a strong sutra.

Just as Byron turned he saw Shippo pinning Sesshomaru to the ground with acid dripping from his fangs. He quickly threw the sutra and it landed on Shippo's back. At contact it zapped Shippo's powers and caused him to become immobile. "Excellent work Byron." Sesshomaru said getting up and dusted himself on.

A few minutes later Kagome's body had reappeared and she sat up. "Did it work?" She asked. "No, as soon as we started the spell his curse was activated. I was able to make a sutra strong enough to hold him but it won't last long. You need to find the one who placed the curse on him or you need to kill him." Byron said. "I am not killing my son, the only other option is to kill Naraku." Kagome said. Sesshomaru sighed, "That might be harder than we thought. He's moved and masked his scent again. Kagome did you forget I have the heaven's fang, I can revive him." Sesshomaru said.

"But I thought only the sword choses who it revives, what if it doesn't choose him?" Kagome asked. "I didn't tell anyone this , but while ago I unlocked it's secret. With the right words I can revive anyone, but the reviving once thing still stands. Once I do this he can't be revived again." Sesshomaru said. "Well what are you waiting for, I want my son back!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru nodded and turned to Byron.

"Do you think you can get him to drink that potion?" Sesshomaru asked. "Of course my lord, place him on the table." He said. So Sesshomaru placed the growling demon on the table. Byron then got the liquid and opened Shippo's mouth and poured it in and made him swallow. And just like Kagome in a few seconds he breathed his last breath and his body fell limp.

Sesshomaru removed his sword from his side and said a few unknown words and everyone watched as the heaven's fang glowed a light blue. He then slashed the underworld imps and broke the curse and within a few seconds Kagome heard him breathing and he shrunk back to his small sized self.

10 minutes later Shippo groggily opened his eyes and moaned in pain. "Wh…Where am I?" He whispered. Then before he knew it someone had scooped him up in their arms crying and saying 'Thank you.' He looked down to see the demoness and scented her. "Kagome, is that you?" He asked surprised. "Yes little one it's me. I am so glad you are back to normal. I will kill Inuyasha for sacrificing you just so he could get away with Sango." Kagome hissed.

"Mama, how are you demon?" He asked. "I was always a demon, my human form was just a shell. Come now Shippo you need some rest and then you can play with Rin later and I'll explain everything once you've had a good long nap." She said. "Ok mama." He yawned and curled into her chest and went to sleep seeing as the ordeal tired him out.

Kagome looked up at Byron, "Thank you so much Byron, I owe you my life for saving my son." She smiled. "No need my lady it was a pleasure helping you. Now, give the kit this it will help him relax and relieve some stress." He said handing her a bottle with blue liquid. "Thank you." She said and turned to leave with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I am going to go take a nap with Shippo." She said turning to him. "That is fine koi, I am going to my study to get some paper work done. I shall see you and the kit at dinner." He said kissing her gently on the lips. After that they went their separate ways. Kagome napped with Shippo to make sure he was ok along with getting ample sleep for the pups that were growing quickly.


	10. Chapter 9: Officially Ours

**Chapter 9: Officially Ours**

It had been a month since Yumi was put to death and things were quiet for the time being and everyone was grateful for that. Kagome's stomach has a nice size baby bump seeing as she was carrying three pups. She has also learned the hard way that she couldn't use her powers seeing as the pups draw on them.

Kagome awoke from her nap seeing that it was nearly dusk and got out of bed and dressed in a purple kimono with white lilies and a white obi. Once done she walked down to the dining hall where everyone was just coming in for dinner. "Good evening kids, how was your day?" Kagome smiled. "It was great mom, Rin and I played in the gardens after our lessons. How was your nap?" Shippo asked. "It was rather refreshing." She smiled. Kagome then looked to Miroku who has also chosen to stay in the palace, "How was your day Miroku?" Kagome asked her friend. "It was fine, I meditated for bit this morning then played with the kids this afternoon." He smiled. "I'm glad you had a good day." She said.

A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked in and saw Kagome sitting to his left. "Good evening mate, are you feeling well this evening?" Sesshomaru asked as he took his seat and signaled for dinner to be served. "I am feeling ok, my nap really helped me feel better." She smiled as she took a bite of her food. "I am glad mate. There is something I'd like to discuss with you and the pups." He said catching everyone's attention.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru then turned to Rin and Shippo. "Young ones, I have been giving a lot of thought and have decided to adopt both of you as my pups legitimately if you would like." He said. Kagome smiled like an idiot and waited for the children's answers. Rin and Shippo looked at each other and then smiled, "We would like that a lot father." Rin said. "Very well, in doing this Kagome and myself will have to mark you two and mix our blood with yours. Rin since you are human this is turn you demon, is this what you want? And Shippo since you are demon this union may turn you into something different is this what you want?" Sesshomaru asked. Both children nodded eagerly.

"Very well, after dinner we shall adjourn to my study to commence the marking ceremony." Sesshomaru said and began to eat his food. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru, "This means a lot to me and the children." She said. "I am happy this pleases you Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled at her.

Dinner went quickly and all four went to Sesshomaru's study. Once there they all saw that Sesshomaru had set up for the ceremony. There was a circle with strange markings and candles lit all over. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and grabbed two silver chalices and walked up to Kagome, "Mate, I need you to pour some blood into this chalice and I shall do the same with mine." He said handing her the chalice.

Kagome nodded and took a claw and sliced open her wrist where a vein was and let the thick red liquid flow into the chalice. Once she knew she had enough she licked her wound which then sealed itself. Sesshomaru did the same thing and then placed the two chalices on his desk and then turned around. "Rin please sit beside me and Shippo take a seat next to your mother. I will begin with the ceremony." He said. The kids nodded and did as told.

Once everyone was in their place Sesshomaru chanted a few unknown words Kagome didn't know and watched as the circle glowed a light blue. "Rin shall go first. Rin do you accept Kagome and I as your parents are you ready to become one with us?" He asked his ward. "Yes father." She said with no hint of hesitance. Sesshomaru nodded, "Take one sip from each chalice and once you have done this I shall bite you on your left side of your neck and Kagome will do the right. Are you ready?" He asked. Rin nodded and took the first chalice which had Sesshomaru's blood and took a sip and swallowed and then did the same with Kagome's blood. Sesshomaru then moved her hair aside and bit the left side of her neck. Rin hissed in pain but it was soon gone after he licked the wound clean. Now Kagome took her turn and bit the right side and licked the wound clean.

Right after Rin began to groan in pain as she felt the demon blood taking over her body. Kagome looked worriedly at her and Sesshomaru held a hand up to stop her from touching the now crying child. "She will have some pain seeing as all her human blood is being replaced with demon and miko blood. This will last 24 hours and I shall have a round the clock watch on her. Shippo are you ready?" He asked. "Will I hurt like Rin?" He asked. "You may experience some pain but not as bad as hers seeing as you are already demon." Sesshomaru said. Shippo nodded and took a sip of Kagome's blood first and then Sesshomaru's. Then both demon parents took their turns and bit the kits neck and licked the wounds clean. And just as Sesshomaru had said he began to moan in pain.

"It is done, by morning they will be fully ours and will be acknowledged as our children. The children will faint in a few seconds so that way their bodies can accommodate the changes. Come mate let us put them to bed. We will see great changes in them in the morning." Sesshomaru said standing and picking up the now unconscious Rin. Kagome did the same with Shippo and the two walked out and put the children to bed and then retired to their chambers as well.

Once in their room Kagome had that look in her eye and Sesshomaru smirked. "That was a wonderful thing you did my love and I'd like to show you my thanks." She smiled sexily. "Oh and how would you show this Sesshomaru your thanks?" He asked as he raised an eye brow.

Kagome walked over to him and untied his sash that held his kimono top and slid it off all the while rubbing her hands down his chest. "Well first I'll start by undressing you, then we shall go into the hot springs." She said leaning up and kissing him. Smelling how potent her arousal was his beast was rattling his cage wanting to take his mate right then and there but Sesshomaru held him at bay for fear he could hurt the pups that were growing with in.

Once Kagome had undressed him and herself she led him into the hot springs and they both got into the water. Kagome leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru again and he kissed her back with just as much passion. Sesshomaru gently grabbed one of Kagome's breasts and began to massage it making her moan into his mouth. He then moved to her neck leaving nips and kisses.

Kagome then turned Sesshomaru to where he was sitting on the stairs leading down into the springs and then straddled his hips. Sesshomaru growled in approval as he watched his beautiful mate lower herself on to him. Both moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Kagome began to move and threw her head back panting in pleasure as she hit her g-spot. In a matter of second she came hard making Sesshomaru grunt in pleasure.

"Mate I believe you are extremely horny tonight." He chuckled as he let her catch her breath. "I can't help it, my sex drive is in overdrive." She panted out. "I do not mind, anytime you need it just ask." He smiled.

He then laid her down on the marble floor and began to pump into her. Kagome moaned as the feeling intensified, soon Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red and he began to slam into her harder and faster making her cry out for all to hear. "SESSHOMARU!" She cried out as she came hard, this ultimately threw Sesshomaru into his own climax and he bit down on to her mating mark causing her orgasm to intensified 10 fold.

Once he was done he licked her mating mark making her shudder in delight. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yes, just seeing stars is all." She chuckled. Sesshomaru then stood with her in his arms and grabbed a towel and dried her off then returned to their room and laid her on their bed before drying himself off. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow will be a very interesting day." He said.

**Not to far away from the palace**

"Ahhhh!" cried Sango as beads of sweat dappled her face. Inuyasha dabbed her face with a cloth as he watched his mate cry out in pain as his pup tried to make its way into the world. "In…Inuyasha…It's too early… I'm only 7 months." Sango panted out. "I know. Just keep pushing." He said as she cried out from another contraction.

Sango had apologized to Inuyasha soon after legs had healed and had told Inuyasha she wasn't in her right mind due to the pregnancy. Inuyasha had understood and accepted the apology and the two were happy again.

It had been hours since Sango's water had broken and still no progress. 'Damn it all to hell, if I don't get her some help she and the pup will die. But the only one close enough is Kagome.' He thought looking at Sango. After another scream hit his ears he decided to gather Sango up and rush her to the palace. 'I hope to god she helps us. I can't let my mate die.' Inuyasha thought as he raced through the woods to the palace.

"I…Inuyasha where…are we going?" Sango asked through pants. "We need help or you both will die and I won't have that." Inuyasha said. "Uh…Ahhh!" She cried out.

It took only 20 minutes to get to the palace and when the palace guards saw them they blocked their way. "You are not welcome here mutt." One guard said. "I don't care what you say, get Kagome now! My mate needs help she's in labor but no progress is being made." He said frantically. "I do not care mutt, that's one less half breed we have to worry about." The other guard said. Inuyasha growled low, "Get her now!" He yelled.

Not too far in the gardens Miroku was meditating when he heard the commotion and came to check it out. What he saw made him raise an eye brow. "What do you want Inuyasha." Miroku asked. "Miroku thank kami, Sango's in labor but she's not progressing like she should. It's been hours." He pleaded. "And what are we supposed to do? You honestly think Kagome is going to help you after what you two did to her and Shippo? Why not go to Keade's?" Miroku asked. "She's too far and you know that. Please get Kagome." He said.

Miroku looked at Sango and saw she looked pale and screaming in pain. Miroku rolled his eyes, "Ryo go get lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru see if they wish to help." Miroku said. "Right away master Miroku." The young demon said leaving.

In the palace Kagome and Sesshomaru had just fallen asleep when a knock woke them. Both of them growled, "Enter." Sesshomaru growled low. Then in walked Ryo who bowed low. "I am sorry for the intrusion this late at night my lord but master Miroku sent us up here." He stated. "For what?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha is at the gates demanding you come down and help his mate who is in labor." He said to Kagome. "Tell him he can go fuck himself, I am not helping people who betray me and try and take my mate." Kagome huffed. "My lady are you sure, seems the slayer has been in labor for a few hours now and no progress is being made." Ryo said.

Kagome thought for a second, 'Hmmm, if I do this then they will be in my debt and who knows I might need something later on.' She thought. "Very well let them in, send them to the healers. But Keep Inuyasha in another room, if something doesn't go right I don't need him attacking me." Kagome said. "Yes my lady it will be done." Ryo said and left.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like she'd gone crazy, "Mate why the change of heart?" He asked. "If I do this they will owe me a debt and one day I may need something from him what better way to get it than to save the life of his mate and pup." Kagome said. Sesshomaru thought on these words, "You have a good point mate, go, I shall meet you down there in a minute." He said kissing her.

Kagome got dressed and headed to the healers. Back at the gates Ryo walked up, "My lady has decided to help you. Listen to me mutt you owe my lady your life if she saves your mate and pup do you understand me? And if you refuse and take this good deed as something you think she owes you so help me I will hunt you down and kill you, her and your pup do you get me?" He growled. Inuyasha nodded and followed Ryo in.

Once inside Ryo issued orders for Inuyasha to be sent to Sesshomaru's study. "Oi what the fuck, no way am I leaving my mate with Kagome alone she could kill her and then I wouldn't be able to protect her." Inuyasha barked. "My mate will not kill yours Inuyasha nor will I let you be around my mate seeing as she is with pups. You will wait in my study." Sesshomaru said glaring at Inuyasha. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE! I will be with my mate." Inuyasha yelled but soon regretted it as Sesshomaru punched him in the nose. "You will not yell in this palace at this hour. Get your worthless ass up, better yet guards just bring him to my study." He said turning to go back upstairs.

Down in the healers room Sango was brought in screaming in pain. Once her contraction ended she opened her eyes to see Kagome and another healer. "K..Kagome.." She panted out. Kagome could sense the fear in her. "You are wise to fear me slayer, but rest assure I will not kill you. I am going to help you. This is my healer Bores he's going to help as well." Kagome said. Sango could only nod.

Kagome then walked over to Sango's kimono and lifted it so she could get a better look. As she looked she didn't see anything but blood. "Has your water broken and how long ago?" Kagome asked. "About 6 hours ago." Sango panted. Kagome sighed, "There is a possibility the pup is stuck in the birth canal and could very well be dead. I can't promise anything." Kagome said. "Oh…Please save my pup please." Sango cried. "I'll try." Kagome said.

Kagome then placed her fingers in her womanhood to judge where the pup was. "Ok good news no pup in the birth canal, looks like we will have to do a C-section." Kagome said to Bores. "Alright my lady, tell me what you need." He said. "I need chloroform, a rag, some water, towels, scalpel, and needle and thread." Kagome said. "Wh…What are you doing?" Sango asked through a contraction. "I am going to have to cut the pup out. Do not worry this procedure is done all the time in my time. The chloroform will put you to sleep and you will feel nothing." She said. Sango nodded but was scared out of her mind.

Back in Sesshomaru's study Inuyasha sat glaring at his older half-brother. "Why can't I go be with my mate?" He asked. "Because if something happens your beast will take over and you will attack all who have come into contact with your mate. I cannot have you attacking my mate since she is with pups." Sesshomaru stated calmly. "Pups, how many are you having?" He asked. "What's it matter to you?" Sesshomaru sneered. "Just curious." Inuyasha said. "3." Sesshomaru stated. "Great, 3 of you running around just what the world doesn't need." Inuyasha huffed. 'It's just not fair that he got her, she would have made me great pups.' He thought. "At least I know my pups don't have dirty blood, and as far as I knew your pup will only be quarter demon." Sesshomaru said. "No, it's half demon because some of my power was transferred to her when we mated." Inuyasha stated. "Great a half-breed, just what the world doesn't need." Sesshomaru countered. Inuyasha just growled.

"Bores hand me the rag with the Chloroform on it please." Kagome said. Bores nodded and handed her the rag, "Ok Sango you are going to sleep now." Kagome said as she placed the rag over her nose and mouth. Once Kagome knew she was out she removed the rest of the kimono and grabbed the scalpel and made her cut just above the pubic bone. Once the cut was done Kagome reached in and grabbed the pup but what she pulled out wasn't something she had expected. 'This explains why she couldn't push it out.' Kagome thought.

Kagome then handed the pups to Bores who looked at them with a weird glance before cleaning them. "My lady have you seen such an atrocity before?" He asked. "It's not an atrocity, it's called conjoined twins. This happens when the fertilized egg doesn't split fully. They were supposed to be identical twins. Are they breathing ok?" Kagome asked. "Yes my lady they are fine. This is extraordinary, how do you think the half breed and the slayer will take this?" Bores asked as he put the now wrapped up pups in a bassinet. "I don't know, knowing Inuyasha he will flip shit." Kagome said turning back to Sango.

When she examined her a little more Kagome saw that the pups had clawed her entire uterus to shreds which could have been another reason for all the pain. 'Looks like I have to do a hysterectomy. Glad I studied medicine for a while.' Kagome thought as she went to remove her uterus. Once that was done Kagome stitched her back up and placed some herbal medicine over the incision site.

"Guards, please place her in a guest room, she won't be up and about for about a month." Kagome said. "Yes ma'am." They said gently taking Sango to a guest room. Kagome then turned to Bores, "Thanks Bores you were a great help." Kagome said. "You're welcome my lady." He said smiling.

Kagome then walked to the bassinet and looked at the twin girls. They had Sango's brown hair and Inuyasha's golden eyes and puppy ears. Kagome smiled down at the girls, "You two are too cute." She said taking them into her arms and leaving the room.

Sesshomaru perked up when he sensed Kagome just outside the door. "Mutt you will no attempt anything on my mate or so help me I will kill you where you stand now, got it?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha nodded.

The door then opened to reveal Kagome carrying something in her arms. "Is that my pup?" Inuyasha asked. "They are your pups. Although I should warn you now Inuyasha, they were born with a birth defect." Kagome said. "What do you mean?" He asked walking over to her. Kagome then removed the blanket and Inuyasha jumped back, "What the hell is that? That's not my pup!" He roared. Kagome gave a glance at Sesshomaru who then grabbed Inuyasha and sat him down.

"Scent them Inuyasha. They are yours, this was the reason why Sango couldn't birth them. This defect is called conjoined twins. This happens when the egg goes to split to make twins but the egg doesn't split the entire way. They are still your pups and they have feelings too. Hold them you'll feel much better." Kagome tried. "No way in hell am I touching that monster. Where is Sango we are leaving?" He asked standing with a frown. "She won't be able to move for a least a month, you wouldn't leave and no let her see her pups would you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't answer instead he just walked out of the study leaving Kagome holding the now awake pups who were now smiling at her. "Sesshomaru what are we going to do?" Kagome asked. "Give him til morning I am sure he will come around." He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned with the pups and showed Sesshomaru. "These are your nieces. You don't think they are monsters do you?" Kagome asked with a sad look on her face. "Of course not, they are rather cute." He said smiling at one of them. "I could separate them, they are only conjoined at the hip. If Inuyasha would have waited I could have told him this but the pups need to have it done soon." Kagome said. "Go to the slayer and tell her of this maybe she will listen." Sesshomaru suggested. Kagome nodded and walked out the door with the pups and down to the guest wing.

Once there she stopped outside the door and was about to knock when she heard Inuyasha inside. "I'm telling you Sango it was a monster, those pups are not mine and I will not claim them as mine." He said. "But Inuyasha I haven't even seen them for myself." She said sadly. "And you won't." He said firmly.

That was it Kagome had had enough of this nonsense and walked into the room. Sango and Inuyasha looked up and Inuyasha growled, "Get that thing out of here." He said. "No, Sango needs to see them." Kagome said walking over to her and removed the blanket. Sango gasped at what she saw. "They are hideous get them away from me!" She screamed scaring the pups causing them to cry. Kagome tried to calm them.

"You know I thought you two would know firsthand what it's like to be different. Sure they look different on the outside but that doesn't mean that they are any different from anyone else. How could you call your pups monsters or hideous? I would never say such a thing to my pup or pups if they were to look like this or have any other problems. I would love my pups for who they are and what they will become in life. You two make me sick." Kagome seethed. "I don't care what you think of us Kagome, you can keep the little monsters because we're out of here." Inuyasha said grabbing Sango and leaving. Kagome stood there dumb struck she couldn't believe how shallow both of them were. 'This just goes to show you the aren't meant to be parents. Can't wait to see what happens when she finds out she can't have any more kids.' Kagome thought.

Feeling the hurt and anger the pups began to whimper and Kagome looked down, "It's ok little ones, auntie Kagome is going to make things all better. You will be living with us from now on with family that will love you for who you are.' Kagome thought. She then went back to see Bores.

"Bores, we are going to perform a separation surgery for the pups. They are only conjoined at the hip, once I am able to separate them they will be placed in my chambers." Kagome said. "Of course my lady. I am guessing Sango and Inuyasha didn't take it well?" he asked getting the tools they would need. "No they didn't they called the girls monsters and hideous." She said placing the pups on the table. "Oh wow, I wouldn't have gone that far. They may be different but that shouldn't mean a damn thing." He said. "I said the same thing but we both know here in this era anything that's different is a threat." She said. "That is true. Shall we begin?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

The surgery took 8 hours and Sesshomaru was getting worried and wondering where Kagome had gone. He then decided to head to the healers and once there he saw Kagome emerge with blood all over her kimono and wiping sweat from her brow. "Mate, are you ok? What happened and where have you been?" He asked. "I am fine, I just separated the twins. Inuyasha left with Sango and wanted nothing to do with the pups. So we are taking them and I will never let them see their real parents. We shall raise them as our own." Kagome stated firmly leaving no room for argument. "I understand mate, my idiot half-brother shouldn't even be a parent." Sesshomaru said. "And he never will be, I had to take Sango's uterus out because the pups clawed it to shreds. Our pups won't do that to me will they?" She asked. "No, you are full demon there for your womb is basically indestructible unless someone curses you. The slayer only had it happen because she's human." Sesshomaru said. "I see. Would you like to come see your nieces now that they are two different beings?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded and they walked in to see the twins still asleep put in two different bassinets.

Sesshomaru walked over to them and removed the blankets and was shocked to say the least. "Amazing Kagome, you can't even tell they were joined together. Where did you learn to do this?" He asked. "I used to take night classes for college while in high school and I wanted to be a doctor and I learned all sorts of things. I even got to do a residency by the time I was 14. I was the youngest Japanese student to ever make it that far. It took a lot of coaxing for people to let me treat them but once I made a name for myself everyone wanted me. Then I got pulled down here and basically disappeared. The last I heard they had pronounced me dead saying someone murdered me and they just couldn't find a body." Kagome finished. "Absolutely amazing. Your knowledge will come in handy if war ever breaks out." He said. "Yes but I still don't have the future medication that would indeed save millions more." Kagome said. "That is ok mate, just your knowledge on everything else is astounding. Come you need some sleep, I shall have a maid feed them and keep an eye on them." He said.

"Alright, but first lets name them." Kagome smiled. The first pup they walked to had the brown hair and golden eyes but she has wisps of white in her hair. "This one shall be named Asa meaning born at dawn." Kagome said. The second pup had just straight brown hair and golden eyes, "She will be named Emiko which mean beautiful child." Kagome smiled. "Beautiful names love, now let's get some sleep." He said leading Kagome out of the healers room and to their own.

Before entering their chambers Sesshomaru told one of the maids to have the kids not bother them for a few hours and told the maids that they were going to be different seeing as the legally adopted them. The maid understood and followed her orders.

Sesshomaru and Kagome slept until dinner and then decided to go get some food. When they entered the dining hall what they saw amazed them. Sesshomaru looked at Rin who now had long silver hair like his, a purple crescent moon and Kagome's red eyes. She also had claws and fangs. Kagome looked at Shippo and noticed his once orange hair was now jet black with wisps of red and his eyes were no longer green they were a really light ice blue and he also bore the crescent moon as well. "Wow you kids looks great. How does it feel to finally be royalty to the western lands?" Kagome asked. "We love it mama! Thank you so much father!" Shippo said excitedly. "You are welcome my son. Come everyone let's eat then we shall go to the library where your mother will read you all a bed time story. How does that sound?" Sesshomaru asked. "YAY!" They both yelled.

Kagome chuckled, "Pups, your father and I have something to tell you." Kagome smiled. "What?" They asked. "We will be raising two more pups, they were just born yesterday. Inuyasha didn't want his own pups because they looked different so after they left mommy made them look all better. So these pups are your cousins." Kagome said. "Cool, I can finally play big brother. Are they girls or boys?" Shippo asked. "They are girls. Their names are Asa and Emiko and it will be both of your duties to protect them and play with them. Is that clear?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes father." They both said.

So dinner was finished and as promised they all went to the library where Kagome read them a bed time story, and before she was done they had fallen asleep so they picked them up and placed them in bed. After that they decided to retire for the night as well ready to tackle the new adventure that was thrown their way.


End file.
